For My Reader
by vanboyyy
Summary: Khusus FF-FF Requestan dari reader-reader yang VAN cintai. TIDAK MENERIMA REQ SEMENTARA. Chap 1-2 : I Love You My Brother [WonKyu]. Chap 3 : No One Else [KyuChul] . Chap 4: Saranghaneun Babbo [WonKyu]. Chap 5 : I'm Yours Master' [HaeHyuk]. Chap 6 : I'm Not Him [KiHae] Chap 7 : My Strawberry Boy [WonHyuk]
1. I Love You My Brother

**Cast : Choi Siwon,Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : ABAL,GAJE,TYPO BERTEBARAN,YAOI,BOYXBOY,INCEST**

**Requested by**

**Babywon**

**PRESENT**

"**I Love You Brother"**

_Cinta tak pernah mengenal apa,dimana,siapa,bagaimana atau mengapa. Cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Cintak tak pernah mengenal kata SALAH._

**Siwon POV**

Kini aku sedang berada di kamar,merebahkan diriku disamping seseorang yang aku cintai. Sangat aku cintai dan sangat aku sayangi. Istriku? Hell NO. Yeojachinguku? WTH. Eommaku? Ayolah jangan bahas eommaku lagi, aku jadi sedih.

Dia ADIKKU.

Kaget eh? Ayolah biasa saja. Apakah ada gunanya kau kaget? Ya, aku mencintai adikku yang satu ini. Bukan,bukan cinta layaknya kakak ke adik , namun cinta dari seorang pria sejati. Entah,begitu banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang mengelilingiku. Mereka cantik,sexy,pintar,kaya bahkan ada yang sangat typeku. Namun , tak ada yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku saat aku melihat atau bahkan menyentuh mereka.

Berbeda dengan adikku ini ,dengan tersenyum saja di bisa membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan.

HANYA TERSENYUM.

Mau tahu? Aku , seorang Choi Siwon telah bertemu dengan banyak wanita dan mereka memujaku. Namun benar-benar tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa mereka sama saja dan tidak menarik. Walau tak kupungkiri mereka cantik,menarik dan sexy.

Adikku bernama Choi Kyuhyun , dia seorang namja. Kaget eoh? Aku sendiri juga kaget bagaimana bisa aku mencintai seorang namja. Dia tak tampan atau cantik. Mukanya standard dan biasa saja. Mmm kelebihan? Ah mungkin kulitnya yang terlalu putih? Entah itu bisa disebutkan sebagai kelebihan atau tidak.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tengah tidur di sebelahku. Wajahnya damai sekali saat tidur,persis seperti malaikat . Apalagi didukung kulitnya yang putih bersih dan mulus. Choi Kyuhyun , kau benar-benar membuat hati hyungmu ini jatuh dalam pesonamu.

Adikku kelas 2 SMA , dia berumur 16 tahun. Berbeda 6 tahun denganku yang sudah bekerja di perusahaan appa. Appa dan eommaku telah meninggal 6 tahun lalu. Meninggalkan begitu banyak pekerjaan dan perusahaan yang harus di urus.

Aku baru berumur 16 tahun waktu itu,dan Kyuhyun beru berumur 10 tahun. Namun jika bukan aku yang mengurus. Siapa lagi? Lagipula appaku sudah menuliksan wasiat untuk memberikan perusahaan hanya padaku,ia tak pernah mau mempercayakan perusahaan pada orang luar. Karena ia tahu , orang-orang itu hanya mau menguras harta Choi corp.

Namun beruntunglah keluarga kami yang diberi otak yang cemerlang termasuk aku dan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mempelajari system perusahaan dan bekerja sambil sekolah. Untung ada orang kepercayaan appa yang membantuku , jika tidak habislah aku.

"Hyung.." panggil seseorang . Sepertinya Kyuhyun terbangun karena merasa ada orang di sampingnya

"Ne..waeyo Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyaku lembut.

"Hyung baru pulang? Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Apakah hyung sudah makan? Apa hyung lelah? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Ah , my dongsaeng , kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada hyung. Itu membuatku menganggapnya lebih.

"Tanyanya pelan-pelan Kyuhyun ahh.. Iya hyung baru pulang , sekarang pukul 11 malam,hyung sudah makan,hyung tak seberapa lelah karena sudah melihatmu,anya tak perlu hyung sudah kenyang" jawabku bertubi-tubi juga.

"Hyung makan apa? Pasti fastfood lagi kan? Hyungg.. tubuhmu akan sakit kalau makan begini terus. Ani , aku membuatkan hyung bekal tiap hari pokoknya!" rengeknya . Ya Tuhan , cute sekali dia.

"Aigoo.. iya chagiya. Suamimu ini akan menuruti apa perkataan istriku" kataku manja sambil mencubit hidungnya. Andai aku bisa dengan sungguh memanggilnya seperti ini , bukan sekedar candaan atau apa.

"Euhmm.. sekarang hyung tidurlah. Sini sini" ucapnya sambil menepuk tangannya yang terlantang , ingin memelukku. Tentu saja dengan senang hati ku balas pelukkannya bukan?

Langsung kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya , ini sangat sangat membuatku nyaman. Ku cium dan resapi aroma tubuhnya dan shamponya. Wow,wangi sekali. Bukan wangi seperti parfum yeoja-yeoja genit , namun ini wangi alami yang dimiliki tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungg..apa hyung tak berpikiran untuk mencari yeojachingu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Aku tak ada pikiran untuk begitu Kyuhyun-ah.. Bukannya aku mempunyai kamu?" jawabku lembut.

"Hyungggg…aku serius" rengeknya

"Aku juga serius chagiyaaa.." jawabku sambil tertawa. Tak mungkin aku serius didepannya mengatakan hal ini , bisa-bisa dia membenciku dan menganggapku aneh.

"Hais! Terserah kaulah hyung. Sekarang tidurlah , besok pasti ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang menantimu kan?" katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengecup keningnya sayang ,lalu kupejamkan mataku perlahan-lahan hingga kurasa rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menyerangku.

**Author POV**

Siwon terbangun dan menepuk-nepuk sebelahnya , merasa sebelahnya kosong,ia segera bangun dan mencari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ahh .. eoddiga?" cari Siwon sambil sedikit berteriak.

Siwon mencari di kamar mandi namun Kyuhyun tak ada. Lalu Siwon keluar dari kamarnya yang mewah itu dan menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur. Di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian seragam dengan rapi dan lengkap sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Rumah ini tak memakai pembantu , karena Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman bila ada orang luar di rumah ini. Mereka memanggil cleaning service 2 hari sekali untuk membersihkan rumah mereka yang besar ini. Kyuhyunlah yang mengurus urusan rumah tangga. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan belanja,mencuci baju atau bahkan memasak.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah memotong kecil-kecil sosis yang akan digorengnya sampai ia merasakan ada lengan yang memegang pundaknya. Langsung ia menoleh dan..

"AWWW!" rintih Kyuhyun , jarinya tergores pisau yang dia gunakan tadi ternyata.

"Ehh..Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana? Main, sepertinya hyung mengagetkanmu" kata Siwon menyesal.

"Gwenchana hyung.. ini hanya tergores sedikit kok" kata Kyuhyun

Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung di masukkan jari Kyuhyun ke mulut Siwon ,Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan keluarnya darah. Setelah itu dicucinya tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu Siwon mengambil kotak P3K yang ada didapur,di ambilnya plester luka dan tempelkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu.." kata Siwon sesal lagi

"Gwenchana hyung.. Hyung kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali? Tidurlah lagi,nanti akan ku bangunkan. Aku sedang membuatkan sarapan hyung" kata Kyuhyun

"Aniya..aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Sebaiknya sekarang aku mandi. Ne?" jawab Siwon lalu melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk , Siwon langsung menuju ke kamar dan mengambil baju yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun dan melesat menuju ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi Siwon langsung menuju ke dapur sambil membawa tas kantornya untuk sarapan dan menemui Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. ini makanlah nasi goreng nanti siang aku ke kantormu mengantarkan makan siang ne? Apakah kamu hari ini lembur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan 2 piring nasi goreng di meja makan.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah.. Emm kelihatannya tidak karena tugas-tugasku sudah kukerjakan kemarin. Kenapa?" tanya Siwon balik

"Aniya hyung , aku ingin membeli kebutuhan kita. Lauk pauk di kulkas sudah habis,jika kau tidak lembur mau kan menemaniku?" kata Kyuhyun

"Baiklah , apa yang tidak untuk dongsaengku satu ini eoh?" kata Siwon menggoda

Selesai makan , Kyuhyun membereskannya dan menghampiri Siwon yang sudah ada di depan menunggunya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke sekolah.

Sekolah Kyuhyun bukan sekolah sekolah orang kaya pada umunya , ia lebih suka sekolah di sekolah biasa. Jadi demi menuruti keinginan adiknya , Siwon menyekolahkannya di sekolah biasa.

"Ingat Kyuhyun-ah.. Jangan macam-macam di sekolah ne. Belajarlah yang rajin. Hyung menyayangimu" kata Siwon saat mobilnya sudah sampai di depan sekolah.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga menyayangimu" kata Kyuhyun lalu langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Beruntung Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam sekolah jika tidak mungkin ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Siwon yang tidak beraturan sekarang.

**Siwon POV**

Ah, Choi Kyuhyun , jantungku jadi aneh karena kata-katamu tadi. Tapi memang apa yang salah dari kata-kata 'Aku juga menyayangimu' . Bukankah itu normal? Dia menyayangiku sebagai hyung ,itu normal kan? Hah.. aku saja yang keGRan dan terbawa suasana.

Choi Siwon.. sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaan ini. Perasaan gila yang juga membuatmu jadi gila. Perasaan seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Kau gila Choi Siwon , GILA.

Sesampai di kantor , aku langsung saja menuju ke ruanganku. Lalu dapat kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku.

"Masuk" jawabku singkat

"Sajangnim , ini laporan keuangan bulan kemarin" katanya. Dia sekretasriku , namanya Tiffany. Dia cantik , baik,sopan,taat ke gereja. Dialah yang kubilang sangat masuk type idealku dan sempurna. Namun tetap saja , tak bisa membuatku memuja-mujanya seperti aku memuja-muja Kyuhyun.

"Ne,Tiffany-sshi. Gomawo" jawabnku singkat dan langsung kubuka saja laporan itu

"Euhmm.. sajangnim? Maaf jika lancang , tapi maukah sajangnim pergi makan siang bersama saya?" tanyanya . Dapat kulihat rona memerah di pipinya. Makan siang? Bukankah nanti Kyuhyun akan membawakanku bekal? Ah , tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menikmati makan siangku bersama Kyunnieku.

"Mianhae Tiffany-sshi. Aku sudah ada janji . Mungkin lain kali" ucapku singkat.

Dia terlihat mengangguk , dapat kulihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Tak tega sebenarnya , ia pasti tak pernah ditolak. Namun yah bagaimana lagi.. Aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyunku.

-skip time-

Aha,sekarang pukul 02.00 siang, berarti Kyuhyun akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku tak sabar melihatnya, ini baru beberapa jam namun aku sudah sangat merindukan dongsaengku itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sudah kuduga siapa itu.

"Hyunggg..!" kata Kyuhyun ngos-ngosan. Habis lari-lari dari mana dia?

" ..Mianhae tuan , ia sudah kami tahan untuk tidak masuk jika tidak ada janji. Dia juga mengak-ngaku sebagai dongsaeng tuan. Kami akan mengusirnya" jawab 2 satpam dan langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Mereka langsung berhenti dan kaget saat mendengar bentakkanku. Benar saja,bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan kasar Kyuhyunku?

"DIA ITU DONGSAENGKU! LEPAKSAK! SEKALI LAGI KALIAN BERANI MENYAKITINYA,KUPECAT KALIAN!" tambahku. Kedua satpam itu langsung melepas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari ke arahku dan menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah hyung.. Toh mereka juga tidak tahu" kata Kyuhyun lembut. Untung Kyuhyun menegurku kalau tidak,tak tahu bagaimana.

"Jeosonghamnida tuan.. Jeongmal mianhae,maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu tuan,kami satpam baru disini" kata 2 satpam itu sesal.

"Gwenchana,kalian keluarlah" perintaku. Mereka langsung keluar dan memasang muka takut dan bersalah. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar eh?

"Hyung..ayo makan. Tadi aku cepat-cepat pulang dari sekolah dan membuatkanku jajangmyun" katanya.

Aku segera mengambil kotak bekal yang diletakkannya di meja. Kubuka dan kuhirup aromanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar pintar memasak. Langsung saja kulahap jajangmyunnya. Ku lihat Kyuhyun Kyuhyun juga memakan jajangmyun di kotak bekal yang satu lagi.

Aku sudah selesai memakan jajangmyunku sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia masih dengan tenang memakan makanannya.

"Hyung..kau seperti anak kecil saja. Belepotan tuh" katanya sambil mengelap saus jajangmyun di ujung bibrku dengan ibu jarinya dan menjilatnya.

Well. Choi Kyuhyun , kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun menunggui Siwon untuk menyelesaikan pekerjannya dan pulang bersama. Mungkin karena ada pacuan , kerja Siwon lebih cepat dari wakttu yang diperkirakan.

Mereka segera pulang dan membesihkan diri. Lalu , sesuai kata Kyuhyun tadi, Siwon akan menemaninya belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Mereka sedang belanja di supermarket di dalam pusat perbelanjaan.

Siwon yang mendorong kereta belanja dan Kyuhyun yang mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan. Lalu dibayarnya belanjaan mereka dikasir dan Siwon mengangkat belanjaan tersebut ke mobil mereka.

Sesampai di rumah , mereka menonton TV berdua dan duduk bersampingan. Siwon meletakkan tangannya dipundak Kyuhyun , sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon. Sungguh adik kakak yang harmonis.

Siwon terlihat sedang mengganti-ganti channel TV , tak menemukan acara yang pantas dilihat. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti apa yang lihat di TV.

"Stop hyung , yang ini saja. Kelihatannya bagus" ucap Kyuhyun saat tertampil telenovela di TV

"Eh? Kau suka melihat acara seperti ini? Seperti yeoja eoh?" goda Siwon

Lalu mereka hanya diam menikmati acara yang tersaji di TV. Kyuhyun berbinar-binar menatap adegan romantic yang tertampil di layar kaca tersebut. Sampai pada suatu adegan ciuman yang panjang yang berhasil membuat Siwon gelagapan.

Suasana di ruang tengah itu menjadi sangat canggung. Sudah daritadi Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. Sedang Siwon hanya toleh kanan toleh kiri untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Kenapa jadi canggung eh? Bukankah biasa saja antara sesama namja melihat adegan seperti itu?

Dan entah sejak kapan , wajah mereka berdua sudah sedekat ini. Dan siapa yang memulai author juga tidak tahu. Bibir Siwon sudah menempel di bibir Kyuhyun . Tampak mereka saling melumat bibir mereka satu sama lain. Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar semakin memperdalam lumatan mereka.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat ujung piyama Siwon. Siwon yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan tak ingin menyakitinya langsung melepas lumatan mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun terlihat basah akan saliva mereka dan membengkak.

"Euhmm..hy..hyung. Aku..aku kekamar dulu ne. Besok aku sekolah , jadi aku harus tidur cepat" ucap Kyuhyun gugup lalu berlari ke kamar.

Meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku akan kenikmatan bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi masuk kekamar , ia menyentuh bibirnya. Tak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun bukannya bahagia , ia malah merutuki dirinya sendiri.

**Siwon POV**

BODOHH! BODOHH! KAU BODOH CHOI SIWON! Bagaimana bisa kau mencium bibir dongsaengmu sendiri? Lihatlah , dia akan membencimu setelah perbuatan gila yang kau lakukan ini. Dia pasti menganggapmu seoang FREAK yang mencintai adiknya sendiri. Matilah kau setelah ini Choi Siwon.

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang aku perbuat tadi. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun membenciku? Bagaimana bila Kyuhyun menjauhiku? Berbagai pertanyaan dan perasaan berkecamuk di hatiku dan otakku.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar kami yang berada di lantai 2. Kulihat Kyuhyun sudah tidur memunggungi bagian tidurku.

Aku segera menuju ranjang dan menatap punggungnya yang kecil. Maafkan aku Choi Kyuhyun. Aku telah menyakitimu. Aku tak bisa jadi hyung yang baik untukmu. Karena rasa gila yang ada dihatiku ini.

Karena rasa ingin memiliki ini kau jadi membenciku.

Aku berbalik sehingga kami tidur saling punggung-memunggung. Ini pertama kali kami tidur dengan saling memunggungi. Ya Tuhan , semoga dia tak membenciku setelah mohon

-skip time-

Beberapa hari ini benar-benar hari yang memuakkan. Sepertinya yang aku perkirakan benar-benar terjadi. KYUHYUN MENGHINDARI DAN MENJAUHIKU.

Okey aku tak pernah menyalakannya soal ini , karena memang aku yang salah. Bagaimana bisa aku mencium dongsaengku sendiri? Apalagi dia namja. Dia pasti takut padaku.

Mulai dari berangkat sendiri dan sudah menyiapkan sarapanku dimeja. Dia hanya mengirimkan kotak bekal lewat satpam. Jika malam ia akan pergi tidur sangat awal untuk menghindariku. Dan sekarang aku sungguh merindukannya.. Sangat merindukannya.

Choi Siwon sadarlah , ini semua karenamu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Aku mendengar suara pintu depan diketuk , ah itu pasti Kyuhyun. Tak sabar aku menemuinya. Aku membuka pintu dan.. Kyuhyun tak sendirian, ia bersama wanita imut dibelakangnya.

"Ahh..hyung..aku bersama..emm.. yeojachinguku" kata Kyuhyun.

DEG

Yeohachingu? Ya Tuhan.. seketika itu juga hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping. Namun aku berusaha menutupinya. Menutupi segala hancurnya hatiku.

"Ahh..silahkan masuk" ucapku ramah sambil –mencoba- tersenyum.

"Anneyonghaseyo.. Lee Sungmin imnida!" ucapnya ramah. Gadis imut ini sungguh ramah dan ceria. Pantas Kyuhyun menyukainya, ku piker dia pantas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..anneyonghaseyo Choi Siwon imnida!" kataku juga ramah.

"Emm.. kalian ngobrolah,akan ku buatkan teh" ucapku ramah lagi. Sungguh ini pertama kali dalam hidupku aku menghadapi kenyataan sesakit ini. Okay , ini kedua. Yang pertama waktu meninggalnya kedua orang tuaku dan Kyuhyun.

Selesai aku meletakkan the di ruang tamu , aku segera menuju kamar. Aku tak ingin merusak suasana dengan kehadiranku ini.

Kulihat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan sesekali tertawa renyah disela-sela mereka. Ya Tuhan.. Kyuhyun bahagia bersama yeoja itu. Aku harus merelakannya , HARUS.

Sudah kuputuskan..

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan dan gagah dengan blazer hitam dan kaos putih serta celana jeans berwarna gelap juga kacamata hitam yang menambak kesan cool pada namja itu tengah berjalan sambil membawa koper di tangannya di bandara.

Ia terlihat gundah dan gelisah,itu semua tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Untuk apa dia memakai kacamata hitam? Ya,untuk menutupi matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

**Siwon POV**

Ya Tuhan.. Aku mohon padamu , tolong jaga baik-baik Kyuhyunku. Jaga juga hubungannya dengan gadis bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Aku tau Tuhan kau menghukumku karena kau mempunyai perasaan pada laki-laki dan apalagi itu adikkku sendiri kan?

Aku tahu adikku itu normal dan sehat,tak seperti aku yang freak dan gay. Aku benar-benar tak pantas untuk bersamanya.

Lee Sungmin.. jaga baik-baik adikku.

**Flashback **

"Tolong jaga baik-baik adikku. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya , aku mohon" mohonku pada Sungmin. Aku tengah berada di rumah Sungmin , aku mencari tahu rumah Sungmin dengan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Ne Siwon-sshi. Aku benar-benar kaget dengan semua penjelasanmu barusan. Aku akan menjaganya. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan , apa kau yakin kau akan melepaskan cintamu begitu saja?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku yakin,ini keputusan yang tepat menurutku. Adikku itu normal dan tak mungkin menyukai kakaknya sendiri ,apalagi sesame jenis . Tidak seperti aku yang freak dan gay ini" kataku sedih

"Arra.. Pergilah , bukankah kau harus ke Bandara sekarang?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut

**Flashback End**

"Keberangkatan dari Seoul menuju ke New York akan lepas landas setengah jam lagi. Penumpang harap masuk"

Terdengar bunyi pengunguman di telingaku. Ya , ini sudah saatnya aku pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Seoul,kota yang memberiku begitu banyak kenangan dan banyak kepahitan serta kebahagiaan.

Choi Kyuhyun.. berbahagialah. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Selamat tinggal Choi Kyuhyun.

"hyungggggg!" aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun saat ingin masuk bagian dalam bandara. Aku begitu ingin Kyuhyun mencegahku dan memelukku sampai suaranya terbayang-bayang di otakku.

"Siwon hyungg!" suara Kyuhyun lagi,tapi itu terdengat begitu nyata di telingaku. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahku. Aku sungguh terkejut.

"Hyung,kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian? Kau jahat hyung!" katanya sambil memukul dadaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut sambil dan menghentikkan pukulannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun.. Kau tak akan sendirian , ada Sungmin kan? Dia akan menjagamu. Maafkan hyung,hyung salah sudah menciummu waktu itu. Hyung mencintaimu,bukan,bukan rasa cinta sebagai kakak,namun rasa cinta sebagai pria Kyu. Aku tahu kau normal dan tidak freak seperti aku. Aku mohon berbahagialah Kyu,aku mencintaimu,aku menyayangimu" kataku. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh mengalir di pipiku.

"Hyung! Aku juga mencintaimu! Sadarkah kau? Aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan salah ini dengan memacari Sungmin. Namun yang ada aku semakin sesak hyung! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Kyuhyun jujur dan berhasil membuatku kaget..

Selama ini dia juga mencintaiku? Ya Tuhan . Namun tetap , rasa ini SALAH. Aku tak boleh seperti ini.

"Kyu.. tetap tak bisa. Rasa yang kita rasakan salah. Aku harus pergi Kyu. Selamat tinggal Choi Kyuhyun. AKU MENCINTAIMU" ucapku , langsung aku masuk ke gerbang bandara dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kau akan lebih bahagia tanpaku Choi Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"HYUNGGGG!" teriakku saat ia berlari meninggalkanku. Ya Tuhan ini salahku! Kenapa aku tak mengatakan terus terang dari dulu saja? Kenapa aku harus membohongi perasaanku terus? Sampai sekarang orang yang aku cintai satu-satunya hilang..

Aku terjatuh di lantai bandara,lalu kurasakan seseorang mengelap air mataku. Lee Sungmin..

"Kyu.. Siwon oppa bilang , dia memintaku untuk menjagamu. Jangan menangis Kyu,masih ada aku disini" ucap Sungmin sambil memelukku. Aku membalas pelukkannya,aku benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan sekarang.

HATIKU HANCUR

Aku berusaha menutupi rasa cinta yang kurasakan pada hyungku sendiri. Namun saat kau membukanya , semuanya hancur. Hancur.

Tuhan.. tolong jaga Siwon hyung disana. Dialah satu-satunya yang aku punya..

**Author POV**

Terlihat di pesawat seoran namja tampan sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah luar. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan lepas landas segera. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan merasakn sakit di dadanya yang membuatnya sesak. Perlahan-lahan air mata jatuh dari matanya..

Di lain sisi tampak seorang namja kurus dengan kulit putih pucat tengah menangis meraung-raung dipelukkan seorang yeoja manis..

_Cinta adalah pengorbanan,ketulusan,dan kepercayaan. Waktu yang akan membuktikan ketulusan cinta dengan pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan serta kepercayaan bahwa cinta itu akan kembali walaupun ia pergi sejauh apapun._

THE END

**Haiii! Babywon here!**

**Ini ff rated T pertama author , dan ini pertama kali author buat ff sesedih ini , yahh walaupun ga sedih sama sekali . Tapi author juga ikut nyesek waktu bikinnya!**

**Maaf buat yang req kalo ff ini ga sesuai keinginan , dan maaf kalo ceritanya ABAL TINGKAT DEWA! **

**Oia author seneng ff pyscopath author responnya positif. Dan ff "Long Night With My Sunbae" itu juga walaupun ada review yang negative. Author ga bermaksud bikin BabyKyu tersiksa sungguh , itu Cuma fantasi liar author aja.**

**Juju aja,author sakit hati .Kalau kalian ga suka boleh ngritik tapi jangan ngebash apalagi ngejek-ngejek ya. Author ga suka kalo ada yang ngebash. Bedanya ngebash sama ngeritik? Ngeritik itu ngmngnya baik-baik ,ngebash itu kasar**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READE PLEASE**

**Sekian dari author ,mianhae kalo endingnya nggantung ._.V**

**Mind to RnR?**

**LOVE,BABYWON**


	2. I Love You My Brother sequel

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE , BOYXBOY, INCEST , TYPO , GAJE , ANEH , GS for Minnie**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki**

**Note : DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**BABYWON**

**PRESENT**

"**I LOVE MY BROTHER"**

**SEQUEL**

**Kyuhyun POV**

5 tahun sudah aku hidup tanpa hyungku , hidup tanpa Choi Siwon. Hidup tanpa Choi Siwon bagaikan hidup dengan jiwa yang mati. Walau ada Lee Sungmin , yeoja yang selalu menjagaku , yg dulu bertatus sebagai pacarku.

Namun 5 tahun yang lalu , saat itu juga , saat aku ditinggalkan Siwon hyung , aku memutuskan dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tetap ingin di sampingku walau ia bukan pacarku lagi.

Dia memang baik , hatinya bagai malaikat , cantik , wajahnya bak bidadari , namun tetap saja dia tak dapat membuatku merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat bersama Siwon hyung.

SIWON HYUNG AKU BENAR-BENAR MERINDUKANMU.

Aku menyesal , ya aku menyesal. Mengapa tak kusadari bahwa Siwon hyung mencintaiku selama ini? Mengapa juga aku tak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Siwon hyung? Dan mengapa aku harus berbohong pada perasaanku sendiri?

Tuhan.. Inikah cobaan yang Engkau berikan? Haruskah hamba mendapatkan cobaan sebesar ini hanya karena hamba membohongi perasaan hamba sendiri?

"Pesawat dari New York sudah tiba di landasan"

DEG!

Siwon hyung!

Aku segera saja berlari ke bagian kedatangan untuk mencari Siwon hyung setelah mendengar pengunguman tersebut. Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang kutabrak. Rasa rindu ini seakan memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat menemuinya.

Dari jauh kulihat seorang namja dengan kemeja putih yang mencetak jelas tubuh kekarnya dan celana cean selutut yang menunjukan kakinya yang berotot , juga jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"SIWON HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" panggilku yang sukses membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku menoleh ke arahku.

Begitu Siwon hyung menoleh kepadaku , dapat kulihat raut terkejut juga kegembiraan di sana. Aku berlari menghampirinya , tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

"SIWON HYUNG BODOH! BABBO! KAU JELEK! KAU BODOH! KAU MENJENGKELKAN! KAU TAK TAHU DIRI!" ucapku sambil memukul-mukul dadanya begitu sampai di depannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyambut hyungmu yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan umpatan-umpatan eoh?" katanya dengan wajah menggodaku.

"AKU TAK PEDULI HYUNG! Kau bahkan meninggalkanku pergi tanpa ada persetujuan dariku! Kau jahat hyung! Aku..aku kan..aku.." kataku terbata-bata. Maluaku mengatakannya.

"Aku apa Baby?" tanyanya menggoda yang berhasil membuat pipiku memerah.

"TIDAK APA-APA!" jawabku sambil menginjak kakinya.

"AWW! Kau jahat sekali Baby , kita bahkan sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu dan begini kah yang kau berkan untuk hyung? Dan tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa? Emm?" tanyanya –lagi lagi- menggoda.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung jelek" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

"Kalau begitu hyung kembali ke New York saja" ucapnya datar

"Aku..aku MENCINTAIMU HYUNG BODOH!" ucapku akhirnya walau dengan susah payah dan menahan malu.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar" godanya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU CHOI SIWON , NAMJA PALING TAMPAN DAN PALING BODOH DI DUNIA!" teriakku.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU CHOI KYUHYUN , NAMJA PALING CANTIK DAN PALING PINTAR DI DUNIA!" balasnya.

"Hyunggggg.. Aku ini namja , jangan sebut aku cantik!" kataku.

"Arra my Baby , kau cute sekali sih" kata Siwon hyung sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyu, kau tak mau kita di sini terus kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengantar Siwon hyung menuju ke mobil yang aku bawa tadi. Kyuhyun 5 tahun yang lalu dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang telah banyak berubah. Kyuhyun yang cupu , kurus , dan kuper itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang tampan dan modis.

Namun ada 1 hal yang tak berubah , RASA CINTAKU PADA SIWON HYUNG.

"Bagaimana kabar dongsaengku selama 5 tahun ini eoh? Oh iya , dan bagaimana dengan Sungmin?" tanyanya. Sekarang dia yang sedang menyetir karena katanya ia masih ragu jika aku yang menyetir.

Tunggu.. Dongsaeng? Bahkan tadi ia baru mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Ah , tentu cinta sebagai dongsaeng Choi Kyuhyun.

Aku menunduk. Sedikit kecewa bahwa ia masih menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya , bukan kekasih atau orang yang di cintainya.

"Baik" jawabku singkat untuk menunjukan kekesalanku.

"Choi Kyuhyun.. Dengarlah kita ini masih saudara , kau tak ingat status kita Baby?" tanyanya.

Emm.. SIWON BABBO. Perlukah aku memberitahukannya hal itu?

**Flashback**

Setelah kepergian Siwon hyung ke New York , aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di rumah. Ku ambil sisa-sisa baju Siwon hyung dan ku ciumi. Ku rasakan setiap aromanya , kupeluk dan kubayangkan Siwon hyung yang tengah kupeluk.

"Hiks..hiks.. Siwon hyung.. Kau..hikss..jahat" tangisku

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya selama kurang lebih 2 minggu , aku tak mau makan , tak mau keluar kamar , bahkan Supir Kim , orang yang di percayai Siwon hyung untuk menjagaku sampai masuk ke kamarku untuk menarikku keluar.

"Tuan.. kalau tuan tak makan , tuan bisa sakit. Bukankah tuan mencintai tuan Siwon? Tuan harus merawat diri tuan dan menarik tuan Siwon begitu ia pulang. Iya kan?" rayunya.

"Hikss..hikss.. Siwon hyung..tak akan pulang ahjussi.. Siwon hyung membenciku" kataku.

"Aniya tuan.. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk tuan , oleh karena itu ia pergi ke New York. Tuan harus makan ne?" rayu supir Kim lagi.

"Tuan.. Ayolah makan.. Ini kukasih bocoran , sesungguhnya tuan Siwon tidak mengijinkanku untuk memberitahu tuan. Tuan Siwon akan kembali 5 tahun lagi , ia bilang ia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran di New York. Oleh karena itu tuan tak boleh patah semangat ne?" kata supir Kim yang berhasil membuatku kaget.

"Jinjja?" tanyaku

"Ne tuan.. Kita makann ya?" kata supir kim.

"Ne ahjussi.." kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untukku untuk bertemu Siwon hyung bukan? Siwon hyung aku berjanji untuk menunggumu selama apapun itu.

Aku memakan makananku dengan lahap , mengingat aku belum makan selama berhari-hari. Kini waktunya aku untuk memanjakan perutku. Supir Kim hanya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Tuan.." panggilnya.

"Ne ahjussi?" tanyaku.

"Apa tuan benar-benar mencintai tuan Siwon?" tanyanya yang membuatku mencelos.

"Ne ahjussi. Tapi.. aku sadar rasa ini salah. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencintai hyung kandungku sendiri ahjussi? Tapi tatap saja , seberapa keras aku berusaha menutupi perasaan ini. Justru yang ada perasaanku ini semakin besar ahjussi" jawabku jujur.

"Tuan Kyuhyun.. Sebenarnya ada 1 rahasia yang hanya aku dan orang tua tuan tahu" katanya yang berhasil membuatku penasaran.

"Apa ahjussi?" tanyaku pernasaran.

"Tuan Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung tuan dan nyonya Choi" jawabnya.

"NE?!" ucapku kaget. Jadi selama ini mereka bukan orang tua kandungku? Ya Tuhan.. Apalagi ini? Rasa sedih , kaget , terkejut , kecewa dan sedikit rasa bahagia membuncah di hatiku.

"Ne tuan.. Tuan adalah anak dari sahabat nyonya dan tuan Choi. Aku ingat persis kejadian itu. Sesungguhnya hal ini aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu kalian. Namun , demi kebahagiaan tuan Kyuhyun dan tuan Siwon , aku terpaksa memberitahukannya" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ahjussi? Ceritakan padaku. Apakah ahjussi sudah memberitahu Siwon hyung?" tanyaku.

"Belum tuan, tuan Siwon belum tahu. Dulu , 15 tahun yang lalu ,saat malam hari dan hujan lebat, tuan dan nyonya Choi memintaku untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah tuan dan nyonya Cho yaitu orang tua kandung anda tuan. Lalu tuan dan nyonya Choi masuk ke rumah orang tua anda secara terburu-buru. Aku di minta mereka untuk turun dan membantu mereka mengangkatmu ke mobil. Saat aku masuk , kulihat nyonya dan tuan Cho terlihat panik dan memohon kepada tuan dan nyonya Choi untuk menjaga tuan.

Setelah ku dengar dari percakapan mereka , ku simpulkan bahwa tuan dan nyonya Cho menikah tanpa ada persetujuan orang tua nyonya Cho. Orangtua nyonya Cho adalah mafia sedangkan tuan Cho adalah orang biasa. Mengetahui mereka punya anak , orang tua nyonya Cho marah dan bahkan ingin membunuh mereka. Katanya , orang tua nyonya Cho tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya , bahkan ayahnya pernah membunuh kakak perempuan dari nyonya Cho. Jadi tuan dan nyonya Cho menitipkan anda pada tuan dan nyonya Choi" jelas supir Kim.

"Jadi aku bukan anak kandung eomma dan appa? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya Kim Ahjussi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne tuan , tuan bukan anak kandung mereka. Tuan dan nyonya Choi yang memiliki hati yang mulia memutuskan untuk membawamu selagi tuan dan nyonya Cho masih dalam masa-masa bahaya , mereka tak ingin membahayakan anda tuan. Lalu setelah membawa anda ke rumah. Esoknya.. Eomma dan Appa asli anda meninggal" ucap supir Kim menjelaskan.

Ya Tuhan .. Jadi eomma dan appaku yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat wajah eomma dan appaku. Setelah 16 tahun aku hidup dengan eomma dan appaku , ternyata mereka bukan orang tua kandungku. Namun aku mengerti.. Mereka tak ingin memberitahuku karena mereka tak ingin aku kecewa.

"Lalu tuan Kyuhyun di rawat dan di besarkan oleh tuan dan nyonya Choi yang saat itu sudah memiliki anak tuan Siwon yang berumur 6 tahun. Tuan Siwon yang masih polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa di beritahu oleh nyonya dan tuan Choi bahwa sebenarnya mereka punya anak lagi yaitu anda , namun mereka menitipkannya ke rumah eomma nyonya Choi. Tuan Siwon yang polos tentu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Mulai saat itulah , tuan Kyuhyun tinggal dan di rawat oleh tuan dan nyonya Choi seperti anak kandung sendiri. Bahkan tuan Siwon juga menganggap tuan Kyuhyun adik kandung sendiri" jelas supir Kim.

"Jadi begitukah Kim ahjussi? Ya Tuhan.. Begitu baik eomma dan appa ingin merawatku yang bahkan bukan anak kandungnya. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada eomma dan appa" sesalku.

"Sudahlah tuan Kyuhyun, tak ada gunanya menyesal. Nah sekarang , tuan Kyuhyun harus bangkit dan merawat diri. Tuan Kyuhyun harus mengejar cinta tuan Kyuhyun dan hidup bahagia. Ne?" tanya supir Kim.

"Ne ahjussi. Gomawo" ucapku sambil memeluk supir Kim.

**Flashback End**

Sesampai di rumah , Siwon hyung langsung menuju kamar kami dan merebahkan dirinya. Ah , pasti dia lelah setelah di pesawat selama ber jam-jam.

"Hyungg.." panggilku.

"What Kyu?" tanyanya

"Hyung.. Sebenarnya aku bukan anak kandung eomma dan appa" jawabku.

"Ne?! Jangan bercanda Kyu." Katanya datar.

Kujelaskan semuanya dari awal dan ku jelaskan dari mana aku mengetahui semua ini. Jujur , seperti ada secercah harapan bila aku dan Siwon hyung bisa bersama. Siwon hyung yg mendengarkan penjelaskanku kaget.

"Jadi.. kita bukan saudara kandung Kyu?" tanya Siwon hyung.

"Ne.." ucapku menunduk.

"Tapi Kyu.. Tak bisa , kau tetaplah seorang Choi Kyuhyun" katanya lagi.

Hatiku mencelos. Ternyata Siwon hyung masih tetap menanggapku sebagai dongsaengnya , tak lebih. Secercah harapan yang muncul tadi tiba-tiba hilang tak musnah.

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Entah kenapa perasaan hancur lebur , air mataku tumpah. Aku tak ingin lagi menangis di hadapan Siwon hyung.

Bila Siwon hyung memang benar-benar hanya menanggapku dongsaend dan tak ingin menerimaku , lebih baik aku pergi. Meninggalkannya ,membiarkannya mengambil keputusan yg menurutnya tepat dan keputusan yg ia suka.

Yah.. Mungkin saja setelah 5 tahun di Amerika ia menemukan hambatan baru bagi hatinya. Waktu bisa merubah segalanya bukan? Apalagi di Amerika banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy.

Aku berlari keluar rumah dan pergi keluar entah kemana. Harapanku hancur. Sia-sia kah aku menunggu Siwon hyung selama 5 tahun ini? Apakah cinta ini benar-benar salah.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi minum saja di warung soju.

"Ahjumma.. soju 2 botol ne!" teriakku.

Ahjumma tersebut mengantar soju 2 botol ke mejaku. Dan tanpa gelas atau apapun , langsung ku teguk soju itu. Pikiranku melayang entah ke mana.

**Siwon POV**

Ya Tuhan! Sepertinya aku salah bicara tadi. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku dan Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Kemana dia?

Aku mencari Kyuhyun dengan mobil dan mencari di tempat-tempat terdekat mengingat dia tadi jalan kaki. Jadi tak mungkin kan ia pergi ke tempat-tempat yg jauh.

GOTCHA!

Itu dia Kyuhyun , dia sedang minum soju. Apa dia gila? 2 botol dan ia menghabiskannya sendiri? Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sudah dewasa. Ia bahkan tak pernah menyukai yang namanya alcohol dulu.

Aku melihat ada 2 namja bertubuh besar menuju ke KyuhyunKU.

"Ya.. Kau yang disana! Kau namja atau yeoja? Kenapa cantik sekali eoh?" tanya namja pertama sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyunku.

SIALAN!

Aku segera menghampiri mereka .

"Minggir kalian , dia MILIKKU" kataku.

"Hik..Choi..hik..Siwon.. Aku milikmu? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah mabuk!

Aku tak peduli , aku segera menariknya dan membawanya ke mobil. Sebelumnya , ku letakkan beberapa uang di meja dan pada 2 namja sangar itu.

Sampai di mobil langsung kujalankan mobilku ke rumah.

"Choi Kyuhyun! Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentakku.

"Hik..aku..hik..tak peduli" jawab Kyuhyun. Percuma aku bicara dengan orang mabuk , tak ada gunanya.

Ku angkat tubuhnya dan ku bawa ke kamar. Ku letakkan di atas ranjang , dan kupandangi wajahnya. Ia berubah banyak dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tetap cute dan.. emm.. sedikit sexy. Lihatlah bibirnya yang kontras sekali dengan kutlinya. Kulitnya yg putih pucat dengan biirnya yang merah merekah.

Tanpa sadar , ku sambar bibirnya yang sexy itu. Ku lumat perlahan-lahan tak ingin membangunkannya.

Kulepaskan bibir kami. Sudahlah Choi Siwon.. Daripada kegiatanmu ini merambat kemana-mana.

-Morning-

"Nghh…" kurasakan sesuatu di pelukanku menggeliat. Sepertinya ia sudah bangun.

Kupandang wajahnya , cute sekali.

"Pagi Choi Kyuhyun" sapaku.

"Pagi" jawabnya dingin.

"Dengarkan aku , aku belum selesai bicara kemarin" kataku.

"Aku mengerti hyung , aku tetaplah Choi Kyuhyun. DONGSAENGMU. Perasaan yang kita rasakan salah. Iya kan?" tanyanya dengan muka merah ingin menangis.

Kudekati wajahnya , ku tatap matanya.

"Kau tetap Choi Kyuhyun. Karena kau akan menjadi ISTRI Choi Siwon" katamu dengan mantap dan pasti.

Kulihat wajahnya yang makin memerah , aku yakin pasti dia malu.

"Apa..apa..maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas nyonya Choi?" tanyaku lagi. Aww lihat mukanya memerah lagi ,cute sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin memakannya!

Dia diam , lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Ah , senyumannya sama sekali tak berubah! Tetap manis dan sanggup membuatku berdebar-debar.

Perlahan namun pasti aku berhasil membawanya ke ciuman panjang. Dapat kurasakan tangannya mengalung di leherku. Aku tersenyum dan semakin memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi KyuhyunKU" kataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Choi SiwonKU" balasnya.

_Bukankah sudah kubilang? Bahwa cinta tak pernah salah memilih tuannya. Waktulah yg membuktikan semuanya._

-THE END-

**Anneyong! Karena banyak yg minta FF ini ada sequel , jadi author bikini sequel ya!**

**Ottokhe? Mian kalau jelek , author gap inter bkin FF hurt ._.**

**Keep read and review my ff ya!**

**Thanks**

**LOVE,BABYWON**


	3. No One Else

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Kim Heehcul**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan yang maha Esa**

**Pairing : KyuChul**

**Warning : TYPO,BL,NC,CRACK COUPLE**

**Ini FF requestan ya , ini babywon persembahkan buat yang request **

astia aoi

**Babywon**

**Present**

"**No One Else"**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Fuahh.. segarnya air di pagi hari. Memang tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada mandi air dingin di pagi hari. Rasa kantuk dan rasa pegal karena lembur semalam sepertinya hilang begitu saja. Di tambah lagi hari ini aku akan pergi berkencan dengan kekasihku.

Huahhh..sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan eh?

Namun tentu saja , aku harus menjalani rentetan tugas yang menantiku di kantor. Hah.. inilah susahnya menjadi Direktur Utama Cho corp. Salahkan noonaku yang terlahir sebagai yeoja dan bukan sebagai namja , karena akulah anak laki-laki pertama sekaligus anak laki satu-satunya , jadi akulah yang harus meneruskan pekerjaan ini.

Tapi tak apalah , daripada aku menganggur dan sibuk mencari pekerjaan lebih baik aku tinggal menjalankan dan menikmati semua yang sudah ada.

Aku menaiki mobil limousineku , kunaikkan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai kantor dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Jangan sampai aku terlambat menyelesaikan tugas kantorku , bisa-bisa aku terlambat berkencan dan namjachinguku itu bisa marah. Matilah aku kalau dia marah!

Sesampai di kantor , aku tak memperdulikan karyawan-karyawan yang menyapaku. Segera aku berlari ke ruanganku.

"Sekretaris Kim , segera berikan aku semua tugas-tugasku dan data-data yang harus aku tanda-tangani. Aku ada urusan nanti sore , jadi aku tak bisa lembur. Arra?" kataku cepat dan dibalas anggukan oleh sekretarisku. Aku segera berjalan masuk ke ruanganku.

Sambil menunggu sekretaris Kim membawa masuk semua yang harus aku kerjakan dan harus aku tandatangani , aku membuka smartphoneku. Ah ada SMS rupanya!

**From : My Lovely Chullie**

**Kyuhyun baboooo! Jangan sampai terlambat nanti ne! Awas sampai kau terlambat.. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal! Xoxo :***

Ah dasar.. Apa ia tak punya panggilan saying lain untukku? Aku kan tidak babo. Kalau aku babo bagaimana bisa aku memimpin perusahaan sebesar ini dan bagaimana bisa aku lulus dari Universitas ternama di Australia selama hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun. Lalu kulihat sekretarisku masuk sambil membawa setumpuk dokumen. Ya ampun..

**To: My Lovely Chullie**

**My Cinderella,pacarmu ini tidak babo tau! Arraseo.. Dan kau , jangan sampai kau berbicara dengan laki-laki lain tanpa seijinku! Arraseo? Aku mau kerja dulu saying. Bye :***

Lalu kumatikan smartphoneku , tak ingin seseorang menggangguku saat aku bekerja. Langsung ku ambil setumpuk data yang ada ditangan sekretaris Kim

"Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal meeting kan?" tanyaku

"Tidak ada sajangnim , hanya data ini yang harus sajangnim kerjakan" jawabnya

"Arraseo , keluarlah , kau akan ku panggil kalau ada yang kuperlukan" perintahku

Lalu kulihat ia menunduk sebentar lalu keluar dari ruanganku. Segera ku buka data-data yang harus kerjakan satu persatu.

-skip time-

JJANGGG…! Akhirnya tugas-tugasku selesai juga ! Baguslah , walaupun harus melewatkan makan siang setidaknya ini terbalas. Masih ada waktu 2 jam dari waktu kencanku dengan Chullie. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan membasuh diriku dan bersiap setampan mungkin.

Saat aku melenggang keluar sambil membawa tas kerjaku , aku mendengar Sekretarisku memanggilku

"Sajangnim.. Mianhae sajangnim.." katanya dengan wajah menyesal

Hey , ada apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengatakan kata maaf? Aneh.

"Kenapa sekretaris Kim?" tanyaku heran

"Ternyata..ternyata hari ini ada rapat umum.. Sajangnim harus datang karena ini bukan rapat-rapat seperti biasa. Ini rapat seluruh bagian perusahaan sajangnim" jawabnya sambil menunduk

"Ya?! Kau kenapa tak teliti sih melihat jadwalnya? Aku ada janji 2 jam lagi! Kapan rapat di mulai?" marahku

"Setengah jam lagi sajangnim" katanya sambil tetap menunduk

"Arraseo , tak ada gunanya aku marah lagipula. Lain kali kau harus periksa jadwal dengan tepat atau kupecat kau!" tegurku. Sekretarisku hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan bahan rapat

Dan rapatpun dimulai.. Ya Tuhan , rapat ini sungguh lama! Kenapa mereka tak langsung pada intinya sih? Ini sudah lebih 30 menit waktu kencanku dengan Chullie!

"Rapat selesai" kudengar pemimpin rapat mengatakan itu.

Langsung segera aku keluar ruangan rapat dan turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobilku. Matilah aku , Heechul pasti marah! Aigoo.. Aku segera menyalakan smartphoneku untuk mengabarinya.

Ahh.. KENAPA LOWBATT DISAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT SIH?! MATILAH AKU

**Other side**

**Heechul POV**

Hais.. Dimana si babo itu sih? Aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam disini! Dia bilang dia tak akan telat tadi. Dasar.. beginilah yang aku tidak suka darinya.

Huft..

"Hee..heechul?" aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku , reflex aku menoleh

"Ehh.. Hangeng gege?" sapaku kaget.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hangeng

"Menunggu seseorang.. gege sendiri?" tanyaku balik

"Aku ada janji dengan klien disini , lalu tidak sengaja melihatmu.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tak berubah dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

Daripada aku kesal menunggu Kyuhyun lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu sambil mengobrol dengan Hangeng gege bukan? Dia benar tak berubah,fisiknya pun tak berubah.

Kami bercanda gurau bersama,tertawa , sampai kurasa seseorang memanggilku.

"Kim .. hah..hah..Heechul!" aku menoleh dan kaget melihat Kyuhyun dengan tampilan awut-awutan berlari kearahku

"Hah..hahh..mianhae..hahh..ada rapat dadakan tadi..hah..hahh" ucapnya ngos-ngosan.

"Aiss..kau sendiri yang bilang tak akan telat tadi!" ucapku kesal.

Ahaaa…aku tau bagaimana memberinya pelajaran!

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa.. Kyuhyun-ah , ini Hangeng , dia sunbaeku waktu kuliah dulu . Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya disini. Dia sangat hebat , walau dia pindahan dari Cina , ia bisa berbicara korea dengan fasih loh" aku memuji-muji Hangeng gege. Cho Kyuhyun ini hukumanmu

"Ahh..Chullie , kau berlebihan" ucap gege malu

Dapat kulihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kusut itu semakin kusut. Cemburu eoh? Hahahaha !

"Emm.. Chullie , aku ada meeting sebentar lagi. Aku harus pergi , dan..err..Kyuhyun-ssi?Aku pergi dulu. Anneyong Chullie" ucap gege sambil memelukku sebentar

Aha..Kyuhyun sekarang kau benar-benar mati kutu kan?

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan namja itu?" tanyanya dingin

"Emm..hanya teman. Tapi dulu.. Kami pernah berpacaran. Dia orang yang romantis,selalu member surprise , bahkan TAK PERNAH TERLAMBAT SAAT IA BERKENCAN DENGANKU SESIBUK APAPUN DIA" ucapku santai sambil menekan pada kalimat terakhir. Aku tau ini bukan salah Kyuhyun , tapi membuatnya kesal sedikit tak apa-apa kan?

Aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan makananku. Lalu kudengar Kyuhyun bicara kepada pelayan

"Batalkan semua pesanan,akan kubayar ganti ruginya" katanya datar sambil mengeluarkan credit cardnya.

Hey mau apa dia? Kita bahkan belum memulai makan malam.

"Ya! Babo! Kita mau kemana? Aku lapar dan kita belum makan" ucapku saat dia memegang atau lebih tepatnya menarik tanganku kasar dan menyeretku kedalam mobilnya. Bahkan dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ah , ternyata dia membawaku ke apartemennya. Untuk apa? Apa dia ingin makan dirumah saja?

Saat masuk ke apartemennya , langsung badanku di dorongnya ke tembok. Hingga aku berada di antara tembok dan Kyuhyun.

"Awww.." rintihku saat kurasakan punggungku menabrak kerasnya dinding apartemennya

Lalu dapat kurasakan dia menciumku paksa,oh ini pertama kali Cho Kyuhyun menciumku paksa!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanyaku kesal

Dia tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mungkin dia geram karena aku tak membalas ciumannya, lalu ia beralih menciumi leherku. Memberi tanda-tanda bahwa aku ini miliknya.

Aku menikmati ini , tapi aku tak suka disentuh paksa seperti ini. Aku segera mendorong Kyuhyun sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" bentakku

Sekali lagi ,ia tak menganggapku dan malah menarikku menuju kamarnya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tali ,entah apa. Dasi? Untuk apa?

Dia menarik kedua tanganku dan mengikatnya di ujung ranjang. Sekali lagi aku tak suka disentuh paksa , ini pemaksaan!

Belum sempat aku berteriak untuk memarahinya , aku merasakan sesuatu memasuki mulutku. Aku rasa dia mengikat mulutku dengan sapu tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mendelik dan lagi.. belum sempat aku mendelik , mataku sudah ditutup dengan sarung tangannya.

Kurasakan bunyi kancing dilepas. Bukan .. bukan kancingku , aku tak meraskan ia membuka bajuku,sepertinya ia membuka bajunya sendiri.

Lalu aku merasakan Kyuhyun membuka bajuku dengan paksa, ia merobek paksa bajuku sampai semua kancingnya lepas. Tak sampai situ , sepertinya ia mencoba membuka celanaku. Aku mencoba menekan pantatku agar tetap duduk agar ia tak bisa melepas celanaku.

Namun sepertinya tenagaku kalah kuat , ia berhasil membuka celanaku beserta celana dalamku! Dapat kurasakan hawa dingin menyapa kulitku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu basah dileherku , turun ke dadaku. Mengigit kecil. Sepertinya itu mulut Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa mendesah , mengingat mulutku yang ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

Aku merasakan nippleku diemutnya.. Dia menggigit-gigit kecil nippleku. Sedikit perih ,tapi aku menyukai sentuhannya. Sungguh.

"Hmphhh…hmppphhh" desahku tertahan

Lalu kurasakan ia menekan-nekan nippleku dan beberapa kali menariknya kasar. Ah , sentuhan Kyuhyun memang memabukan.

Lalu turun , aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu di bagian tengah selangkanganku. Aku tidak lagi malu mengingat kami sering melihat tubuh satu sama lain , bahkan lebih dari itu. Namun sekali lagi aku tak suka disentuh dengan paksa.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kejantananku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya. Ahh.. ini benar benar surge!

"Hmphh..hpmghhh" desahku tertahan lagi

Aku merasakan kejantananku membengkak , aku sampai pada puncaknya dan.. Hahhh.. Keluar sudah cairan orgasme. Seprtinya aku mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam mulut Kyuhyun , karena masih kurasakan hangat dan basah yang kurasakan tadi.

Lalu kudengar bunyi celana dibuka.. Tunggu.. celana dibuka? Celanaku sudah dibuka,jadi itu pasti celana Kyuhyun bukan? Ya ampun.. apa dia juga akan memasukki secara paksa? Aku benar benar akan membencinya jika ia melakukan itu!

Kurasakan ujung kejantanannya sudah berada di holeku. Aku hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan pantatku untuk menghindar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Bisa kurasakan sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk menutup mataku basah. Aku takut.. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyentuhku paksa seperti ini.

Lalu kurasakan ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun menjauh , ikatan ditanganku tiba-tiba mengendor , sepertinya ia melepas ikatanku. Lalu segera kulepas ikatan dimataku dan sarung tangannya di mulutku. Kutatap dia dengan tatap kesal.

"Mian..mianhae..chullie mianhae..Aku benar-benar tersulut emosi" ucapnya sesal sambil berlutut

"Aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu selama ini.. Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu bahkan hanya dengan kencan tempat waktu.. Mian chullie" katanya lagi

Sungguh , sepertinya rasa emosiku hilang seketika saat melihatnya seperti ini. Ini juga bukan salahnya , bukan ia yang menginginkan terlambat bukan? Bahkan ia rela lari-lari dan tidak mengganti bajunya dari kerja tadi. Babo kau Kim Heechul!

Aku segera menuju kearahnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Mian Kyu.. Aku yang salah.. Aku seharusnya mengerti bahwa ini bukan salahmu" ucapku menangkannya

Aku mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali untuk menenangkannya.

"Lalu..soal Hangeng tadi? Aku bukan pacar yg baik , ia bahkan lebih baik dari aku" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aniya.. aku hanya bercanda.. Kalau dia lebih baik darimu ,buat apa aku enjadi kekasihmu dan memutuskannya?" ucapku meyakinkan. Eh? Apa barusan ia cemburu?

"Eh? Kau cemburu eoh? Kyu babo cemburu padaku?" ucapku jahil

"Mwoya.. aniya! Aku hanya merasa tersaingi saja!" ucapnya membantah. Cho Kyuhyun kau tidak bisa berbohong pada pacarmu ini.

"Oh jadi tak cemburu? Kalau begitu kita akhiri sampai sini saja" kataku menggodanya dengan pura-pura kesal

"EH? ANIII! IYA AKU CEMBURU!" ucapnya buru-buru

Lalu aku tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahku

"Ya Kim Heechul! Kau menggodaku eoh? Sini , rasakan hukumanmu!" teriak Kyuhyun. Aku segera lari dan menyembunyikan diriku di balik selimut. Ia segera menarik selimutnya dan menciumku. Beda dengan yg tadi.. Ini begitu lembut. Ini baru Kyuhyunku

"Boleh aku masukkan?" ucapnya lembut dan meminta ijin. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan-lahan kurasakan ujung kejantanannya masuk kedalam holeku.

"Ahhhh…" desah kami berdua

Kyuhyun mendiamkan penisnya sebentar untuk membiasakan holeku dengan penisnya. Lalu saat aku mengangguk dan memberi kode untuk bergerak , ia segera bergerak perlahan.

Perlahan-lahan , lalu gerakkannya berubah menjadi liar. Ia bergerak dengan cepat , mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai setengah lalu menyodokannya lagi dengan keras sampai mengenai prostatku

"AHHHHHH… THERE KYU!" ucapku saat merasakan penisnya tepat mengenai prostatku

"Ahh.. CHULLIE.. SO TIGHTTHHHH.." erangnya.

Aku bahagia , tentu bahagia karena aku bisa memuaskan Kyuhyun. Entah walau holeku sudah berkali-kali dimasukki,tapi kata Kyuhyun , holeku selalu saja sempit. Entah itu benar atau di berbohong untuk membuatku senang saja

Kurasakan holeku penuh , peluhku bercucuran , AC di ruangan ini bahkan tak berguna lagi. Hening , hanya ada suara tumbukan antara kulit kami dan desahan-desahanku dengan Kyuhyun.

Kegiatan ini berlangsung sampai kurasakan penis Kyuhyun di holeku membesar , dan penisku juga ikut membesar

"Kyuhh..i want..cumm.." ucapku terbata-bata

"Me too hyung.. together hyunghhh!" katanya

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." Desah kami berdua. Dan aku merasakan lega teramat sangat. Holeku benar-benar penuh dan hangat , aku menjamin perut Kyuhyun pasti basah karena terkena spermaku.

"Gomawo my Cinderella..SARANGHAE" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup keningku saying

"Nado Kyu Babo.. Only You , NO ONE ELSE" ucapku. Lalu kurasakan mataku terpejam perlahan-lahan , tubuhku lelah.

**THE END**

**Ottokhe? Mian kalau jelek , author kurang dapet feelnya soalnya. Tapi demi reader apa sih yang nggak *gombal*. Review ya , komen gimana ff oneshoot babywon ^^**

**Dan jangan lupa baca dan review ff "PYSCOPATH" !**

**Gomawo buat Aoi yang udah req ^^ Mian kalau jelek dan ga sesuai keinginan ._. karena babywon adalah author abal newbiew yang mood2an -_-**

**LOVE , BABYWON**


	4. Saranghaneun Babbo

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae, dll**

**Rate : semi M**

**Genre : Romance , Humor , dll**

**Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki walaupun author berharap Siwon milik author**

**Requested by**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu**

**bab****ywon**

**Present**

"**Saranghaneun Babbo"**

**Author POV**

"Kau yang bodoh Choi Siwon !" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap yang sedang duduk di kursi kantin

"Kau yang bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!" balas lelaki tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu sambil menunjuk wajah namja berkulit putih pucat yg diketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

"HAH? Kau tak sadar diri eoh? Hanya modal tampang dan badan besar tapi otakmu bodoh seperti udang!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis.

"YA! Kau yang tak sadar diri , otak boleh pintar tapi kau kuper! Temanmu hanya Hyukjae saja kan? Lihat teman-temanku? Banyak dan aku sangat popular! Dan satu lagi aku memang tampan tak seperti kau yang jelek dan memiliki bokong tepos dan penis yang kecil!" balas Siwon terang-terangan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan memasang wajah kesal mendengar perkataan ketua tim basket itu.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun kesal , Siwon langsung menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama temannya yang manis pergi dari kantin.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah , kau dan Siwon selalu saja bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak bosan? Padahal kan kalian bertetangga" nasihat namja manis yg duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hais. Dia yang memulai Hyukjae-ya" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hah .. Terserah kalian lah. Tiap aku dan Donghae bertemu , kalian selalu saja bertengkar" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau sih , pacaran sama temannya si babbo itu segala. Pasti Donghaemu itu juga babbo" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"YA! Donghae juara ke3 di kelasnya. Setidaknya dia tidak modal tampang saja seperti Choi Siwon" balas Hyukjae tak terima.

"HAHAHAHA. Bercanda Hyukjae-ah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya , dia memang usil.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon adalah teman sejak kecil dan mereka bertetangga. Entah mereka pantas di sebut teman atau tidak karena mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja terpintar di SM Senior High School , namun namja ini bisa di bilang kuper alias kurang pergaulan , selain itu tampilannya juga biasa-biasa saja , seperti namja kutu buku pada umumnya , namun bedanya ia tak berkacamata.

Sedangkan Choi Siwon? Ia adalah Kapten tim basket inti SM Senior High School , ia tampan , tinggi , kekar dan ramah pada semua orang. Yah , sangat sempurna dan banyak penggemar baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Namun satu kekurangan ini , otak. Dia pernah tak naik kelas 1 kali , jadi umurnya setahun lebih tua daripada anak-anak seangkatannya. Siwon sangat lemah di pelajaran penting seperti Matematika.

Yah bisa di bilang mereka mempunyai kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Dan entah apa yang membuat mereka selalu bertengkar , padahal orang tua mereka berteman sangat baik.

**VAN**

"YA! Lihatlah piringku! Isinya lebih banyak daripada piringmu! Itu artinya eommamu lebih sayang denganku daripada denganmu namja babbo!" ucap Kyuhyun dilengkapi dengan evil smirknya.

"JIH! Eommaku hanya kasihan padamu karena kau kekurangan gizi ,lihat tubuhmu yang kurus itu. Ckckckck" balas Siwon meremehkan.

"Hais.. Sudahlah , kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Kalian sudah umur 17 tahun dan sebentar lagi lulus masih saja bertengkar" nasihat eomma Siwon.

"Euhm.. Ahjumma , Siwon hyung itu 18 tahun. Kan dia pernah TIDAK NAIK KELAS" ucap Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'tidak naik kelas' yang berhasil membuat Siwon mendelik marah.

"Iyaa , ahjumma lupa. Siwon-ah , kau harus belajar yang rajin supaya pintar seperti Kyuhyun" nasehat eomma Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya , Siwon hanya bisa menahan marah dan memakan makanannya dengan cepat. Karena di sini ada eommanya , Siwon tak bisa mengeluarkan umpatan dan ejekan yang sudah ada di otaknya dan sudah siap untuk ia luapkan.

'Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun' batin Siwon.

Kyuhyun memang sering makan di rumah Siwon dan juga sebaliknya . Jika eomma dan appa Siwon sibuk mereka akan menitipkan ke rumah Kyuhyun. Begitu juga sebaliknya , karena eomma dan appa Siwon merupakan teman baik eomma dan appa Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah makan bersama Siwon di rumah Siwon , eomma Siwon pergi ke supermarket sebentar untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah tangga. Mereka makan dengan suasana mencekam.

"Ya , alien yang paling pintar sedunia. Karena kau numpang disini , maka kau yang cuci piringnya" ucap Siwon sadis sambil meninggalkan meja makan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Haish. Iya tuan pangeran yang paling bodoh sedunia , aku akan melaksanakan titahmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat piringnya dan piring Siwon.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

Haish .. Cho Kyuhyun itu memang pintar sekali kalau membuatku emosi. Kalau eomma tidak akan datang sebentar lagi , sudah ku hajar si kutu buku jelek itu.

Untung aku masih punya batas kesabaran yang cukup panjang.

Lebih baik aku segera ke kamar , Donghae memberiku kaset 'video' baru tadi. Kalian tahu kan video apa? Tentu saja video yang biasa di lihat oleh anak-anak seumuranku atau yang lebih besar.

Yah , VIDEO PORNO.

Tentu sebelumnya aku menggunakan headset agar tidak terdengar dan ketahuan oleh eommaku. Bisa mati aku kalau eommaku mengetahuiku melihat video yadong.

Aku membuka tasku dan mencari video yadong yang di beri Hae tadi. Wow , namja yang menjadi uke di sini benar-benar manis , kulitnya benar-benar putih seperti Kyuhyun.

EH? Apa-apaan , kenapa Kyuhyun? BABBO! Sudahlah jangan di bahas.

Aku memang GAY. Dan otomatis video yang aku lihat juga gay bukan?

Walau aku tampan dan banyak penggemar , aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganku atau seseorang yang mampu membuatku hatiku dag dig dug.

Aku memasukkan kaset ke DVD player dan melihatnya.

Sang uke di video itu tampak sedang memakai kalung kucing dan memakai telinga kucing , juga jangan lupakan buntut kucing yang ada di anusnya. Dia sedang mengulum penis sang seme yang bisa di bilang tampan dan kekar sepertiku. Oke , abaikan.

DAMN , ITS SO HOT.

"Nghhhh.. SHIT , LICK IT MORE BITCH!" perintah sang seme sambil menjambak rambut sang uke.

"Ne.. master" sahut sang uke sambil menggerakan-gerakan bokongnya dan otomatis buntutnya ikut bergerak.

Aku terus melihat video itu , dan video itu benar-benar berhasil membuat milikku tegang. Begini-begini aku belum pernah memasukki orang , aku masih perjaka. Walau kadang-kadang aku bermain sendiri di kamar mandi jika aku benar-benar sudah horny.

"Ahh..ahh..ahhh.. F*CK ME HARDER MASTER!" desah sang uke yang sedang di masukki dengan posisi menungging. Tentu buntutnya sudah di cabut kasar oleh masternya tadi.

Aku merasakan seseorang memegang pundakku. Hey , sapa yang ada di sini? Bukankah aku sendirian? Aku menoleh dan melepaskan headsetku.

"Hyung , kau melihat video yadong eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah evilnya yang ingin ku cium salah maksudku ku hajar. Sejak kapan namja jelek ini masuk ke kamarku? BABBO KAU CHOI SIWON! Kau tidak mengunci pintu tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hah? Tak punya sopan santun ya? Kau tidak mengetuk dulu?" jawabku berusaha tenang dan ketus.

"Aku sudah mengetuk berkali-kali bodoh tapi kau tidak mendengar. Ahjumma bilang dia pergi lagi ingin bertemu temannya. Dan.. apa reaksi eommamu jika mengetahui anaknya ini melihat video yadong?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis dan meremehkan.

Mati aku, apa yang harus aku katakana. Memohonnya untuk tidak memberitahu eommaku? Tak mungkin , aku adalah manusia dengan harga diri tertinggi di dunia , tak sudi aku memohon-mohon apalagi dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutanku bahkan sejak kami lahir.

AHA! I got an idea. Ternyata kau tak sebodoh kata Kyuhyun jelek ini Choi Siwon.

Aku mendekatinya , ia tampak berjalan mundur. Takut eoh? Dia berjalan mundur samapai punggungnya tertabrak tembok . Haha , dan jadilah ia sekarang terperangkap dengan pelukanku.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memberitahu eommaku? Beritahu saja sayang. Eommaku pasti akan memakluminya , lagipula aku sudah di atas 17 tahun. Dan aku bukan ANAK KECIL sepertimu" ucapku dengan berbisik seksi di telinganya , kali ini aku yakin aku berhasil menakutinya.

"Le..lepas..lepaskan Siwon.. babbo" kata Kyuhyun gugup.

Aku memandangi wajahnya , menatap matanya intens. Hey dia tak sejelek yang kubayangkan! Lihatlah kulitnya putih dan bening , matanya yang sayu , hidungnya yang mancung , dan.. bibirnya yang merah dan sexy seperti memintaku memakannya. SHIT , CHOI SIWON KAU TERGODA.

Yah , apalagi aku dalam keadaan horny saat ini.

CUP

Tanpa sadar aku menciumnya , melumat bibirnya perlahan , menekan-nekan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kulumat bibir atasnya , ia tak memberi reaksi. Sepertinya ia shock.

Aku melepas ciuman kami –atau lebih pantas disebut ciumanku- dan menatap wajahnya. Hey , wajahnya menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. How cute! Tunggu , apa yang tadi ku katakan? Cute? Well itu tak 100% salah.

'deg deg deg deg deg'

Aku mendengar suara jantung berdetak cepat , entah milikku atau miliknya. Aku tak dapat menebak karena jarak kami begitu dekat sekarang.

Kyuhyun masih diam dengan muka merahnya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku lagi , bermaksud menciumnya lagi karena menurutku ia menunjukan reaksi penolakan.

Saat aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya ia mendorongku.

"Le..Lepaskan Siwon babbo!" katanya gugup , lol.

"Hahahaha. Kau menikmatinya kan? Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau lebih? Aku bisa memberikannya kalau kau mau. Aku sudah ahli tak sepertimu ANAK KECIL. Dan satu lagi , kau mau memberitahu eommaku tentang ini terserah saja. Tapi.. bagaimana kalau aku memberitahu teman temanmu kalau anaknya menikmati ciuman denganku? Euhm?" godaku.

I got JACKPOT. HAHAHA.

"Ja..jangan!" katanya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahukan asal kau tak memberitahu orang-orang. Bagaimana?" tawarku padanya yang gugup.

"Ne. Sudahkan? Aku.. aku kembali dulu ke rumahku! Aku ada PR , babbo!" jawabnya sambil berlari meninggalkan kamarku. Benar-benar lucu anak itu.

By the way , bibirnya benar-benar manis. Euhm..

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Hari-hari berlalu setelah kejadian di kamar Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat soal Siwon yang ketahuan sedang menonton 'film'. Begitu juga dengan Siwon , ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat kalau Kyuhyun dan dia berciuman dan Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

Namun ada hal yang mengganjal , dan kalian tahu apa? Setelah kejadian itu , Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bertengkar. Saat berpapasan pun hanya tinggal lewat saja , bahkan saat salah satu pergi ke rumah satunya , mereka hanya diam dan tak berkata sepatah katapun.

Sungguh kejadian yang langka. Bahkan sahabat mereka –HaeHyuk- sampai bergidik ngeri dan berfikir bahwa ini fenomena teraneh di dunia.

"Hey , tumben kalian tak bertengkar? Ada angin apa?" tanya Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk membaca buku di kelas.

"Aish.. Bertengakr salah , tak bertengkar salah. Maumu apa sih Hyukkie?" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ani.. Hanya tak biasanya saja kalian tak bertengkar seperti ini. Sungguh aneh. Apakah kalian mengalami sesuatu?" tanya Hyukjae curiga membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Eh? Aniya! Apa yang kau pikirkan , tak mungkin" jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Euhm.. Benar-benar mencurigakan.." gumam Hyukjae lirih yang tidak di jawab oleh Kyuhyun yang sibuk menenangkan diri.

-other side-

"Ya , Choi Siwon , namja paling tampan di dunia maupun akhirat. Aku lihat kau sudah lama tak memulai perang duniamu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa ada yang salah? Kau sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil memegang dahi Siwon.

"Aishh.. Apaan sih kau ikan! Memang kenapa? Bukannya bagus , jadi kalian –HaeHyuk- bisa tenang. Ya kan?" tanya Siwon sambil menepis tangan Donghae.

"Benar-benar aneh. Apa kalian habis berciuman seperti yang ada di drama-drama di TV? Biasanya setelah ciuman merek menjadi canggung. Dulu aku dan Hyukjae juga begitu , tapi sekarang malah merambat ke 'hal-hal' lain. Hahahaha" ucap Donghae sambil tertawa penuh arti.

"Hahahaha. Tak mungkinlah Donghae. Hahahaha" kata Siwon. Namun Donghae dapat melihat aura gugup dan canggung dari mimik Siwon.

**VAN**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hah.. Untung aku berhasil mengelak dari Hyukkie tadi. Tapi tetap saja , rasa gugup itu masih ada. Aku jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu , tepatnya saat aku berada di kamar Siwon.

Dia merebut ciuman pertamaku! Err , walau tak bisa kupungkiri dia memberi ciuman pertama yang.. nikmat. Dia memang 'good kisser'. Aku jamin pasti dia sering berciuman atau lebih sebelumnya. Aku tak mengerti cara membalas ciuman jadi aku diam saja . Jika aku tahu MUNGKIN aku akan membalasnya , okay , catat kata MUNGKIN.

Kini sedang waktunya istirahat kedua , aku dan Hyukjae berjalan melewati koridor dan ingin pergi ke kantin. Dari jauh aku lihat sepasang sahabat –Siwon Donghae- yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Jaraknya kurang lebih 5 meter dariku.

Aku meliriknya sekilas , saat itu juga matanya menatapku. Dan otomatis kami membentuk eye contact.

DEG DEG DEG

Sial , selalu begini! Selama beberapa hari ini jantungku selalu berdetak kencang saat melihatnya. Oleh karena itu aku tak berani mengajaknya bicara atau bahkan hanya sekedar mengolok-oloknya seperti biasa.

Lalu setelah lumayan dekat , tiba-tiba ada yeoja cantik yang kuketahui bernama Stella lari melewatiku dan langsung memeluk dan mencium bibir Siwon.

DEG

Kali ini jantungku bukan berdetak kencang , tapi malah berhenti. Seperti berdenyut-denyut dan rasanya .. sakit?

"Siwon oppa , nanti kita pergi ke apartemenku ne? Kau sudah lama tak bermain ke apartemenku kan?" kata yeoja itu , nadanya terdengar centil.

Aku tak perduli dengan jawaban Siwon , pasti dia menyetujuinya. Stella itu cantik , manis , pintar bahkan ia kaya , sungguh sosok pacar idaman. Ya kan? Sedangkan aku? Aku jelek –begitulah kata Siwon- , kurus- kutu buku. Hey , kenapa aku malah membandingkan aku dan Stella?

Aku berlari melewati mereka , aku tak tahu apa yang mendorong kakiku untuk bergerak cepat. Mungkin dadaku yang sakit saat melihat mereka memacuku untuk berlari?

"Kyuhyun!" kudengar suara Siwon hyung memanggilku dan seseorang memegang tanganku erat.

"APA?" teriakku , mataku sudah merah ingin menangis. Hey , aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa denganku ini?

"Kenapa kau aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa" jawabku singkat padat jelas.

"Dengar , aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu. Mengerti?" jelasnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa menjelaskannya padaku? Apa aku pacarmu?" tanyaku , dan entah sejak kapan mataku sudah berair. Oke ini benar-benar memalukan! Bagaimana bisa aku menangis di depan musuh bebuyutanku?

Aku menghempaskan tangan Siwon dan berlari , entah kemana. Mungkin aku akan membolos pelajaran nanti.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun membolos untuk 2 pelajaran terakhir dengan alasan tidak enak badan , atau lebih tepatnya tidak enak hati? Ya kurang lebih begitulah. Hati merupakan salah satu bagian dari badan kan? Jadi alasan Kyuhyun tak salah sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya sendiri , sesampai di rumah ia langsung menuju ke kamar. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan eommanya yang menanyakannya kenapa pulang cepat.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di kamar , ia langsung membuang tasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan meluapkan semua emosinya.

"CHOI SIWON BABBO! HUWEEEEE!" tangisnya.

Eommanya yang ada di luar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala , berpikir bahwa anaknya hanya sedang bertengkar seperti biasa dengan Choi Siwon. Padahal kali ini beda.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa hatinya sakit dan ia bisa menangis seperti ini. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini ialah 'Choi Siwon babbo' , sudah itu saja.

Kyuhyun menangis sampai matanya memerah dan membengkak , bahkan matahari sudah di gantikan bulan sekarang.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kau tidak makan eoh. Eomma biarkan kau mati tau rasa kau!" panggil eomma Kyuhyun sadis. Mungkin sifat Kyuhyun 50% menurun sifat ibunya. Yah , Cho Heechul memang sadis.

Eomma Kyuhyun tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan satu lagi selain sadis , eommanya tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Sesaat setelah eomma Kyuhyun pergi Kyuhyun hanya termenung di kamarnya , memikirkan sebetulnya apa yang terjadi dengannya ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak mau makan eomma!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Lalu terbukalah pintu kamar Kyuhyun , namun yang muncul bukan eommanya melainkan sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini . Choi Siwon.

"YA! Kalau kau terus bersikap aneh seperti ini aku akan memberitahukan eommamu soal ciuman itu eoh!" teriak Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Tak mengunjungi apartemen Stella?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"BODOH. Hahaha. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun tak sepintar yang orang kira eoh? Hey Cho Kyuhyun dungu yang lebih dungu dariku , bukankah kau sendiri melihatku menonton video yadong ga. Jadi itu artinya aku gay kan? Dan aku tak akan mempan walau di goda dengan yeoja secantik atau seseksi apapun. Kecuali.. jika aku digoda olehmu" ucap Siwon menggoda sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjelaskannya padaku? Apakah penting?" kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit memasang wajah berusaha tidak tersenyum. Namun jelas Siwon dapat melihat itu.

"Hahahaha. Karena kau cemburu!" kata Siwon yang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aww , sakit babbo. Tidak , aku tak cemburu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iya kau cemburu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mencintaiku kan? Iya kan?" tanya Siwon menggoda lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih tegar dengan pendiriannya bahwa ia tak cemburu. Namun wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Baiklah , aku akan pergi ke apartemen Stella saja. Atau pergi ke gay club dan menyewa beberapa namja seksi" ancam Siwon sambil berdiri.

"JA..JANGAN BABBO! YA AKU MENCINTAIMU , SARANGHANEUN BABBO!" teriak Kyuhyun yang tak ingin Siwon meninggalkannya.

Siwon yang mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun segera kembali duduk dan langsung mendekap Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae" balas Siwon saat tautan mereka terlepas.

Pipi Kyuhyun terlihat memerah . Siwon semakin gemas dan kembali melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun. Siwon melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan menekan-nekannya , bermaksud menyuruh Kyuhyun membalas lumatannya. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa tak membalas ciumanku?" tanya Siwon kesal sambil melepas ciuman mereka.

"Euhmm.. Begini.. Mungkin kau sudah berkali-kali ciuman Siwon-ah. Tapi.. tapi.. Aku tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya.." kata Kyuhyun menyesal sambil menunduk , ia merasa terlah membuat Siwon marah.

"Ya Tuhan , maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Ternyata kau masih polos. Err dan satu lagi , aku belum pernah ciuman , ciumanku denganmu di kamarku itulah ciuman pertamaku" jawab Siwon.

"Eh? Tapi kau mencium dengan begitu baik dan lihai?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Hahaha , mungkin aku memang 'good kisser'. Sudahlah , kau hanya perlu menggerak-geran mulutmu dan membukanya sedikit. Lalu gigit pelan bibir atas atau bawahku. Jika aku menekan bibirmu itu tandanya aku meminta lidahmu. Mengerti?" jelas Siwon yang memang sudah ahli.

"Mengerti.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Ah dan satu lagi. Panggil aku hyung , my BabyKyu" bisik Siwon menggoda sambil menjilat lidahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat Siwon seperti ini.

"Ne.. hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berciuman panjang, saling melumat satu sama lain. Kyuhyun sudah mengerti bagaimana cara berciuman dan ia begitu menikmatinya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama , bahkan tangan Siwon sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun sudah telanjang dada saat ini. Kyuhyun mendesah saat tangan kanan Siwon mengelus punggungnya dan tangan kirinya memainkan nipplenya.

"Nghh..ahh..shh" desah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun , kau milikku. Milik Siwon , namja paling tampan namun babbo. Mengerti?" kata Siwon posesif.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlena dengan sentuhan Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk patuh walau ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon.

Dan malam itu.. Adalah malam paling 'mengesankan' bagi kedua insane yaitu Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun..

**VAN**

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh? Jungsoo ya? Kenapa malam-malam kesini?" tanya Heechul –eomma Kyuhyun- heran.

"Heechul-a , aku mencari anakku , Siwon. Ini sudah malam dan ia belum pulang , tadi katanya ia ingin pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun sebentar. Apa dia disini?" tanya Jungsoo –eomma Siwon-.

"Ne , anak kita sedang di atas. Dan lebih baik kau temani saja aku di sini , Hangeng sedang lembur dan lagipula anak kita.." kata Heechul terputus.

"Anak kita kenapa Heechul-a? Apakah mereka sakit? Atau kecelakaan?" tanya Jungsoo khawatir.

"Aniya , mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Tenang saja" jawab Heechul sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

END

**Buahaha , ini FF pertama Van yang ada genre humornya walau ini ga ada lucu-lucunya sih -_-**

**Maaf ya kalo jelek , sekali lagi van bukan author profesinal.**

**Buat yang lain yang req , tunggu ya , karena requestan menumpuk teman-teman ****. **

**Bagi yang mau kenalan atau lebih deket sama Van bisa PM Van atau follow twitter babywon_ , itu bukan acc pribadi sih , Cuma acc buat temenan ama orang dunia maya , mention aja kalo mau folback *promosi*.**

**Udahlah , segitu aja dari van , gomawo buat yang udah req . Tolong Review ya , upahmu besar di Sorga (?).**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	5. I'm Yours Master

**Cast : Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Plot dan alur milik saya. HaeHyuk? Milik Fishy dan Jewels**

**Warning : MATURE CONTENT , TYPO , NC ,BDSM, MPREG, GJ , DLL**

**Requested by**

bluehyomi

**babywon**

**present**

"**I'm Yours, Master"**

**Author POV**

"Nghhh… Bangun master.. Tubuh master.. Berattt" rintih namja manis berkulit putih susu yang sedang di tindih oleh namja tampan yang sedang tertidur di atasnya.

Yah , mungkin namja tampan itu kelelahan karena telah menghukum 'mainan'nya semalam.

Namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae itupun bangun , namun hanya untuk sekedar memindahkan tubuhnya agar tak menghimpit 'mainan'nya. Lalu namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau akrab di sapa Eunhyuk segera bangkit dengan tertaih-tatih.

Itu juga akibat dari 'hukuman'nya semalam.

"Master? Master tak bangun? Master harus bekerja kan?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan , takut membuat masternya marah lagi seperti kemarin.

Sang Master yang di ajak bicara hanya diam , Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia harus mandi dan berpakaian yang pantas bukan? Ya mengingat sekarang ia hanya memakai celana dalam dan kaos yang sudah di sobek-sobek hasil perbuatan masternya.

Eunhyuk bergegas pergi ke kamarnya –kamar pembantu- yang ada di bawah , ia membersihkan dirinya dan memakai seragamnya dan segera membuatkan masternya sarapan. Takut membuat masternya marah lagi , ia melakukan semuanya dengan super duper cepat.

"Hyukieeeee" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari lantai atas.

"Neee.. master.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kemari kau" perintah masternya.

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan segera pergi ke kamar masternya yang ada di lantai atas. Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar masternya perlahan.

"Ada apa master?" tanya Eunhyuk sopan.

"Cepat pasangkan aku dasi!" perintah masternya dingin.

"Nee.."

Eunhyuk masuk dan menuju ke Donghae , ia membetulkan dasinya untuk Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah di latih di perusahaan 'peliharaan' dulu. Di sana , mereka di latih dengan kejam dan keras.

Mari author jelaskan , Eunhyuk adalah peliharaan atau lebih baik kita sebut mainan yang sudah di beli Donghae. Donghae adalah seorang pengusaha muda sukses , tak aneh kalau dia membeli Eunhyuk.

Donghae merupakan sosok yang dingin dan tegas , juga keras. Jika Eunhyuk bersalah sedikit saja , maka Donghae akan menghukumnya dengan amat sadis. Berbalikan dengan Donghae , Eunhyuk adalah sosok yang hangat , penurut , dan penyayang. Ia akan menuruti apapun permintaan Donghae. Namun sepertinya Donghae tetap tak tergerak hatinya.

Eunhyuk di jual ke perusahaan itu oleh ahjumma yang merawatnya karena eomma dan appanya sudah meninggal. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ahjumma itu hingga tega menjual Eunhyuk ke perusahaan seperti itu.

"Sudah master" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis , sangat manis.

"Em" Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Boleh Hyukkie turun master? Hyukkie ingin menyiapkan sarapan" ijin Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Merasa di ijinkan , Eunhyuk segera turun dan melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya yang tertunda.

Selesai memasak , Eunhyuk menata mejanya dan meletakkan masakannya di atas meja.

KRUYUKK

"Err.. Hyukkie belum makan kemarin , karena master menghukum Hyukkie. Ah , aku benar-benar lapar. Kapan master akan turun?" ucap Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga , Eunhyuk menoleh dan tersenyum melihat masternya yang sudah tampan dan siap ke kantor.

"Master.. Apa Hyukkie boleh makan? Perutku sudah meraung-raung sejak tadi" kata Eunhyuk polos sambil menatap Donghae dengan tatapan seperti anak yang ingin di belikan permen.

"Oh? Lalu apa peduliku? Terserah kau dasar pelacur sialan" kata Donghae dingin.

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan merutuki kata-kata yang ia keluarkan sendiri.

Setelah melihat Donghae makan , Eunhyuk juga makan. Namun berbeda , jika Donghae makan dengan duduk di atas kursi dan meja makan juga dengan sendok dan garpu , Eunhyuk makan di lantai dengan menunduk , tidak menggunakan sendok atau garpu , ia mengambil makanan dengan mulutnya. Donghae lah yang menyuruh Eunhyuk melakukan ini , memperlakukan Eunhyuk layaknya binatang.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dingin.

Selesai makan , Donghae langsung meminum minumanya dan tidak memperdulikan Eunhyuk. Ia langsung keluar rumah dan pergi ke kantor.

Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang makan tetap dengan menunduk layaknya binatang.

"Kelihatannya.. Master sedang dalam mood yang buruk" kata Eunhyuk.

Ia mengambil piringnya dan Donghae lalu mencucinya. Selesai itu ia membersihkan rumah ini , rumah Donghae sangat besar dan hanya ada 1 pembantu. Yaitu Eunhyuk. Donghae memang benar-benar kejam –mungkin.

Eunhyuk tak di biarkan keluar rumah , hanya boleh berada di dalam rumah saja. Dan di rumah hanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Bila Donghae pergi kerja , Eunhyuk hanya tinggal sendirian. Ah , dan satu lagi peraturan Donghae : Eunhyuk harus menyambutnya saat pulang kerja semalam apapun.

**VAN**

**Eunhyuk POV**

BRAK

Aku mendengar suara pintu utama di buka kasar , itu pasti master , kalau bukan dia siapa lagi?

"Master" panggilku berusaha ramah dan sambil tersenyum.

"Siapkan air hangat , aku ingin makan dulu" katanya dingin. Aku hanya balas mengangguk dan naik ke atas untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

Selesai menyiapkan air hangat , tak lupa aku juga menyiapkan piyamanya yang akan ia pakai setelah mandi. Lalu aku turun dan mendapati master di tangga ingin naik ke kamarnya.

"Master.. Sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Sudah" jawabnya –lagi lagi- dingin.

"Apa Hyukkie boleh makan?" tanyaku lagi yang hanya dibalas gumaman. Aku memang tak di perbolehkan makan jika belum mendapat kata setuju dari master.

Sampai di bawah aku segera membereskan piring master dan makan makananku. HAH.. Aku tak mengerti , aku memang bodoh. Walau aku di perlakukan dingin , kasar , dan kejam sekalipun aku tetap tak bisa berpaling dari masterku itu.

Selesai makan ,aku mencuci piringku dan piring master. Juga tak lupa merapikan kembali meja makan.

HUFTT..

Kapan aku akan mendapat cinta yang hangat dan lembut seperti yang ada di drama-drama? Misalnya pergi berkencan atau bergandengan tangan , ah atau ciuman di pinggir pantai? Pasti romantis sekali.

"EUNHYUK!" teriak seseorang yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ne master?" balasku.

"CEPAT KEMARI" perintah master.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung naik ke atas menghampiri master. Sebelum master marah , dan kalau malam begini master memanggilku pasti master akan..

"Cepat kemari bodoh" panggilnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Aku menghampiri master yang sedang ada di atas ranjang sambil duduk.

Lalu aku duduk di pangkuannya , aduh ini benar-benar membuatku malu!

Dia menangkup wajahku , memaksaku untuk memandang wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perintahnya. Dia menatap mataku dalam , dan entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman. Ini bukan tatapan dingin yang biasa ia berikan, aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman manis.

Namun kulihat tatapan hangat itu hanya sekilas , lalu ia menatapku dingin dan menjambak rambutku.

"Aaa.. sakit..sakit master" rintihku.

"Serve me tonight , bitch" perintahnya. Aku benci ketika ia memanggilku pelacur , aku bahkan hanya pernah di sentuh olehnya. Kenapa ia memanggilku pelacur?

Sudahlah Lee Hyukjae , kau hanya mainan yang di beli. Kenapa begitu munafik? Kau memang pelacur dan jangan pernah berharap posisimu lebih tinggi dari itu di mata mastermu. Dia bukan orang yang bisa kau panggil 'yeobo' , 'chagiya' atau panggilan lainnya. Dia hanya 'master' yang memiliki tubuhmu ….. dan hatimu.

Aku menghela nafas , lalu melumat bibirnya perlahan. Melayaninya kan?

Kulumat bibirnya perlahan , ingin membuatnya merasakan cintaku padanya. Namun.. ia memang dingin dan kasar kan? Ia malah menggigit bibirku kasar dan membalas lumatanku kasar. Aku berani bertaruh bibirku pasti keluar darah setelah ini.

Master melepas tautan kami , benar kataku , bibirku berdarah. Karena tak ingin membuat master marah ,aku hanya bisa menjilatnya dan berdoa agar rasa sakitnya hilang.

Aku membuka kancing piyamanya perlahan , selagi itu ku cium dan kugigit-gigit kecil seperti yang master biasa lakukan padaku , aku tak mengerti namanya namun aku merasa nikmat di perlakukan master seperti itu.

Aku menjilat nipplenya dan memainkan nipple satunya dengan tanganku. Mengemutnya seperti mengemut permen.

Lalu turun , ku buka perlahan celananya . Ku tarik juga bersama boxernya. Aku benar-benar kaget melihat penisnya yang sudah membesar dan menegak secepeat itu.

"Suck it bitch" perintahnya. Aku masih terdiam , takut menatap penisnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba master menjambak rambutku dan mengarahkan mulutku ke penisnya. Aku yang takut akan di hukum , hanya bisa menurut membuka mulutku dan mengulum penisnya.

Aku mengeluarkan masukkan penisnya di mulutku. Namun sepertinya master kurang puas dengan serviceku sampai dia menjambak dan mengin-outkan penisnya dalam mulutku dengan memaju mundurkan kepalaku.

Jambakan master sungguh kuat, aku merasa rambutku ingin rontok semua.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM! TAKE IT BITCH" erang master. Menurutku ia akan keluar setelah ini.

Dan benar dia keluar.

Aku menelan dalam-dalam spermanya , walau sebenarnya aku benar-benar jijik. Namun jika tidak master bisa marah dan menghukumku habis-habisan.

Dia menarik kepalaku ke atas dan melumat bibirku kasar. Apakah ia tak jijik merasakan spermanya sendiri?

"Mas..master.. Aku lelah" kataku. Tubuhku memang lelah , kemarin master baru menghukumku semalaman dan lagi tadi aku membersihkan rumah.

"KAU ITU KUBELI UNTUK MEMUASKANKU BUKAN UNTUK MENGELUH. MENGERTI?" katanya dingin. HAH.. Sekali lagi aku membuat marah masterku.

"Ne.. mi.. mianhae master.." kataku.

Master menelanjangiku kasar , ia merobek bajuku. Beruntung master membelikanku banyak setelan. Yah mungkin ia sudah mengetahui kalau ia akan merobeknya.

Dan sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba dia memasukiku. Tuhan.. ini sungguh sakit.

"MASTERRR! APPO!" teriakku.

"Shut up bitch!" bantaknya sambil menamparku.

Inilah resiko menjadi budak seks , di perlakukan semena-mena , harga diri di injak-injak. Hahahaha , bukankah aku memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu? Aku tersenyum getir.

Master menggenjot penisnya dalam anusku dengan kasar dan cepat , ini malah membuatku sakit. Pasti lubangku berdarah , atau paling beruntung cuma lecet.

" AHHH , YEAHHH.. YOU'RE BORN TO BE FUCKED" teriak masterku.

Tolong hentikan master , kata-katamu sungguh menyakitiku. Aku.. aku tak sanggup bila harus seperti ini terus. Aku ingin hidup layaknya orang-orang biasa. Dan tidak di belenggu oleh kenyataan bahwa aku adalah budak seks orang.

" " jatuhlah air mataku.

"YA! AKU TAK MENYURUHMU MENANGIS PELACUR! SEKA AIR MATAMU ITU!" teriak master pas di depan wajahku.

Aku segera menghentikan tangisanku dan mengusap wajahku kasar. Tak mau master lebih marah dari ini.

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING BITCH!" teriak master , kurasakan penisnya dalam anusku membengkak.

HAH.. Akhirnya..

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Hari-hari Eunhyuk berjalan seperti biasa. Tentu tak lepas dari siksaan-siksaan yang Donghae berikan dan juga kata-kata dingin dari mulut masternya.

'Hoekk.. hoekk..'

Suara itulah yang terdengar di dapur.

"YA EUNHYUK! HENTIKAN MUNTAHANMU! KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK NAFSU MAKAN!" teriak seseorang , namja tampan yang sedang menikmati sarapannya terhenti karena suara itu.

"Ma..maaf master.. Badan hyukkie kurang enak akhir-akhir ini.." kata seseorang yang baru keluar dari dapur. Eunhyuk , dari 3 minggu yang lalu tubuhnya tampak berbeda jauh.

Tubuhnya yang dulu kurus kini bertambah kurus , tulang pipinya bahkan sampai terlihat.

"HAH.. Sudahlah , aku berangkat saja daripada melihatmu terus" kata Donghae sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Mas.. master.. Boleh hyukkie ke dokter? Badan hyukkie.. benar-benar lemas.. Hyukkie sudah minum obat , tapi badan hyukkie tak kunjung membaik" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunduk , takut malah membuat masternya marah.

"SHIT.. Kau benar-benar merepotkan! Cepat ku antar sekarang atau ku tinggal" kata Donghae sambil mengumpat.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu segera menuju ke kamarnya , mengambil baju ganti yang setidaknya pantas di pakai. Lalu bergegas keluar mengikuti Donghae.

**VAN**

**Donghae POV**

SHITTTTT..

Apa-apaan lagi ini! Bayangkan jika orang yang kau beli untuk memuaskan nafsumu malah hamil? Oke itu tak lucu. Memang selama aku tidur dengannya aku tak pernah menggunakan kondom. Tapi hey! Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau dia memiliki rahim!

Well.. Walau memang ada beberapa namja seeprti itu..

HAH , benar-benar merepotkan saja. Aku tertarik untuk membelinya karena kupikir dia manis , ya setelah kucoba dia memang manis sih.

'Selamat , anda akan menjadi appa'

Kata-kata dokter Park untukku masih terngiang di otakku.

Aku menatap Eunhyuk yang ada di sebelahku , kami dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Sepertinya senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Dari rumah sakit sampai sini ia hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum. Sedangkan aku hanya diam , tak mengerti harus berkata apa.

"Dengar , bayi itu akan kita gugurkan" kataku. Dia menoleh dan memasang wajah shock.

"Kenapa? Masalah?" tanyaku.

"Mas..master.. Tolong jangan digugurkan.. Bayi ini tak salah kan?" tanyanya.

"Dia memang tak salah , tapi aku tak menginginkannya" jawabku dingin.

Dia terdiam dan tak memberi jawaban , aku menoleh melihatnya menunduk. Sepertinya ia menangis , terlihat dari bahunya dan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jangan menangis , sudah ku bilang aku tak suka melihatmu menangis" kataku.

Aku.. Entah kenapa aku tak tega jika melihatnya menangis. Seperti ada puluhan pisau menancap di dadaku. Oleh karena itu aku tak suka melihatnya menangis , dadaku bisa sakit.

Tak seperti biasanya , bila aku mengatakan 'jangan menangis' kepadanya , ia akan menyeka air matanya. Namun sekarang , ia malah makin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tak boleh Lee Donghae , kau tak boleh tersentuh. Bayi itu harus di gugurkan , kau tak menginginkannya , ya , kau tak menginginkannya.

Aku langsung memutar balikkan arah mobilku , aku menuju kembali ke rumah sakit. Kalian tahu kana pa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja menggugurkan bayi yang tak di inginkan itu.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk kasar. Tak peduli tatapan orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam. Karena menurutnya , ini adalah urusanya dan ia berhak menentukan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dimana ruangan dokter aborsi?" tanya Donghae pada pusat informasi di rumah sakit.

"Dari sini lurus lalu belok kanan tuan" jawab suster itu.

Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya semakin gencar menarik tangannya. Ia tak ingin bayi yang ia cintai di gugurkan mengingat itu adalah anaknya dan Donghae , orang yang di cintainya.

Namun Donghae tak memperdulikannya , ia malah menyeret Eunhyuk makin kasar dan membawanya ke dokter aborsi. Sungguh kejam seorang Lee Donghae.

Donghae membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar lalu berkata pada Dokter yang ada di situ.

"Dokter , aborsi kandungan yang ada pada dia. Saya akan bayar berapapun biayanya" kata Dongahe dingin.

"ANDWAEYO! JANGAN DOKTER" teriak Eunhyuk pada dokter itu.

Donghae tak peduli dan keluar meninggalkan Eunhyuk di dalam. Dia berjaga-jaga di depan ruangan , barangkali Eunhyuk kabur.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan tinggalah Eunhyuk dan dokter yang sedang kebingungan.

"Jadi.. apakah bayi anda akan di aborsi?" tanya dokter itu hati-hati.

"Hikss.. aku.. aku mohon.. jangan dok.. Aku menginginkan bayi ini.." rengek Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terus memohon pada dokter itu , dokter yang tak tega melihat Eunhyuk akhirnya berusaha menemukan cara agar bayi Eunhyuk tidak jadi di aborsi dan Eunhyuk bisa selamat dari Donghae.

"Begini.. Bagaimana kalau anda keluar lewat pintu belakang yang ada di sana? Kebetulan ruangan saya ada pintu menuju ke luar rumah sakit. Bagaimana? Masalah di sini mudah , biar saya yang urus" jelas dokter itu. Eunhyuk terlihat sedang berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi.. aku tak bisa meninggalaknnya dok.. Aku.. Aku mencintainya" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kau lebih memilih bersamanya tapi membunuh bayi ini? Begitu?" tanya dokter itu.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengangguk , ia memang mencintai Donghae namun ia tak ingin bayi yang ada di perutnya ini di bunuh. Lalu secara diam-diam Eunhyuk berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang di ruangan dokter itu.

Sepertinya dokter ini benar-benar berhati mulia . Dan pintar akting juga jangan lupakan. 15 menit setelah Eunhyuk keluar dan memastikan Eunhyuk sudah pergi jauh, ia keluar dan memanggil Donghae.

"Tuan! Istri anda kabur!" teriak dokter itu. Donghae yang mendengar itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan lari ke ruangan dokter itu.

"Kemana dia? Bagaimana bisa dia kabur?" tanya Donghae.

"Tadi saat aku menyiapkan obat ia berlari lewat pintu belakang , aku lupa menguncinya tuan" jelas dokter itu –purapura-.

"SHIT! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU TUA BANGKA!" bentak Donghae lalu ia berlari keluar , ingin mencari Eunhyuk. Sedangkan dokter itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tak habis pikir dengan sikap Donghae.

**VAN**

**3 years later**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Aku melihat anakku yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya di sampingku ini. Sungguh tampan.. seperti appanya. Namanya Lee Jinki. Nama yang bagus bukan? Beruntung margaku dan marga master sama , jadi tak aneh jika aku menggunakan marga 'Lee'.

Aku jadi berfikir kembali tentang 3 tahun lalu , saat dokter itu membantuku kabur. Jika tidak Jinki tak bisa ada di sini sekarang. Namun tak bisa ku pungkiri , aku benar-benar merindukan master.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apakah dia marah dengan kepergianku? Apakah dia sudah menemukan pasangan lain?

"Eomma!" panggil anakku menyadarkanku.

"Ne..ne sayang ada apa?" aku menoleh ke arah anakku yang sedang memakan ayamnya. Dia memang sangat menyukai ayam.

"Dari tadi Jinki ngomong , eomma tak mendengarkan eoh?" tanyanya. Sungguh imut.

"Eomma dengar , Jinki ingin membeli mainan kan?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Ne eomma , Kibum , tetangga sebelah mempunyai mainan tapi Jinki tidak. Jinki ingin mobil-mobilan. Boleh kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jinki di rumah kontrakan kecil yang ada di gang-gang kecil. Yah , bagaimanapun aku hanya seorang guru TK. Jinki dan aku bisa makan pun aku sangat bersyukur. Aku tak membayangkan jika aku dan Jinki tinggal bersama appanya , pasti Jinki akan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bukannya memakai baju yang aku jahit sendiri , tak punya mainan dan masih banyak lagi yang seharusnya Jinki dapat.

"Arra sayang , nanti malam kita pergi ke pusat kota. Ne?" kataku.

"YEEE! Akhirnya Jinki punya mainan!" teriak anakku senang , aku ikut bahagia melihatnya seperti ini.

**VAN**

**Donghae POV**

SHIT! Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang muncul di pikiranku. Kenapa namja itu terus yang muncul di otakku sih? Sudah 3 tahun ia kabur namun tetap aku tak dapat melupakannya.

3 tahun juga aku menyentuh namja atau yeoja lain , tapi tetap saja yang ada di pikiranku saat kami bercinta adalah Eunhyuk!

Ya Tuhan , aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. WAIT.. APA YANG BARUSAN AKU KATAKAN? TAK MUNGKIN.

Tapi.. memang benar aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan saat ia membangunkanku saat pagi. Aku merindukan saat ia membuatkanku sarapan. Aku merindukan saat aku menyentuhnya dan merasukinya. Aku merindukan rasa tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya.

HAH.. Lebih baik aku refreshing untuk menyegarkan otakku daripada aku harus stress memikirkan Eunhyuk.

**VAN**

**Jinki POV**

YEY! Aku dan eomma akan berjalan-jalan setelah ini. Jinki sudah mengganti baju Jinki dengan baju pergi. Jinki sangat suka baju buatan eomma , baju buatan eomma sangat hangat dan enak di pakai walau bajunya tak sebagus punya Kibummie.

Eomma juga sudah siap , eomma Jinki sungguh manis. Iya kan?

"Eomma , ayo kita berangkat!" kata Jinki sambil menggandeng tangan eomma.

"Ne sayang , ayo berangkat" jawab eomma sambil mengelus kepala Jinki. Eomma juga sangat sayang dengan Jinki , eomma Jinki paling baik! Hihihihi.

Tapi Jinki ingin bertanya sesuatu sesungguhnya pada eomma.. Jinki bingung , semua tetangga Jinki punya orang tua tapi kenapa Jinki hanya punya eomma?

Emm .. Mereka menyebut orang tua yang satunya itu.. Ap. APPA! Ya , Appa. Kenapa Jinki tak punya Appa? Apakah Appa benci Jinki jadi cuma eomma yang sama Jinki?

Jinki ingin bertanya.. tapi nanti sajalah. Jinki ingin membeli mainan dulu. Hehehehe

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk dan Jinki sedang berada di pusat kota , Jinki sedang asyik memilih mainan yang ingin di belinya. Ia hanya di bolehkan membeli satu mainan sedangkan di toko itu ada puluhan mainan bagus , jadi Jinki bingung ingin memilih yang mana.

"Eomma! Yang ini saja! Robot nya bagus. Ne?" kata Jinki senang , akhirnya ia memilih mainan robot-robotan besar dan berwarna biru.

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mengambil mainan itu dari tangan Jinki dan membayarnya di kasir. Ia terlihat melihat isi dompetnya sebentar.

"Ayo chagi.. Kita beli makan , Jinki belum makan kan?" tanya Eunhyuk hangat.

"Ne eomma , Jinki lapar. Makan ayam ne?" kata Jinki dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Eunhyuk dan Jinki tampak berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Dan dari kerumunan orang-orang itu juga terlihat seorang namja tampan tinggi dan kekar yang masih terbalut setelan kemeja dan celana kain , sepertinya habis pulang kerja.

Jarak antara Eunhyuk-Jinki dan pria itu semakin menipis. Mereka semakin dekat dan dekat… Lalu sampai mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Mereka saling memandang dan diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Eomma.. Kenapa diam? Katanya kita mau makan?" rengek Jinki yang melihat eommanya diam.

Sedangkan namja yang ada di depannya ini terlihat kaget dan diam , ia menjatuhkan tas kerjanya. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk , ia menjatuhkan tasnya dan kresek yang berisi mainan Jinki.

"Eomma.. Kenapa di jatuhkan? Robotnya jadi lecet kan" rengek Jinki lagi.

Mereka hanya saling memandang sampai Jinki berteriak dan menarik-narik celana eommanya.

"EOMMA!" teriak Jinki kesal.

"N..ne sayang?" jawab Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya hanya diam memandang Jinki.

"Kenapa eomma memandang ahjussi ini terus?" tanya Jinki.

"Ani.. ayo kita pergi.. Jinki mau makan ayam kan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang di jawab anggukan antusias dari Jinki. Lalu Eunhyuk mengambil tasnya dan mainan Jinki yang terjatuh dan pergi melewati namja itu.

Namun namja itu dengan sigap memegang tangan Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk melewatinya.

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil namja itu.

Eunhyuk terdiam lagi , suara yang begitu ia rindukan selama 3 tahun ini akhirnya ia dengar lagi. Suara bass yang selalu membentaknya , mencaci makinya , dan mengumpatnya akhirnya ia dengar lagi.

"Nuguseyo?" jawab Eunhyuk.

Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam.

"Eomma.. Siapa ahjussi ini?" tanya Jinki.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Jinki dan melepaskan genggaman tangan namja itu. Namja itu adalah masternya , ya, LEE DONGHAE.

"Lee Hyukjae" panggil Donghae sekali lagi.

Eunhyuk kali ini tak menghiarukannya dan malah berlari menggandeng Jinki meninggalkan Donghae.

"LEE HYUKJAE" teriak Donghae dan ikut berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

GREP

Akhirnya Donghae berhasil menggapai Eunhyuk.

BRUK

Lee Donghae , seorang LEE DONGHAE berlutut. Ia menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

"Ahjussi.. ahjussi kenapa berlutut? Ayo bangun ahjussi. Di sini kotor , dan banyak orang lewat. Nanti ahjussi bisa di injak" kata Jinki polos sambil menghampiri Donghae.

"Apa.. apa dia anakku?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Jinki.

"Eomma.. Ayo bangunkan ahjussi ini. Nanti celana ahjussi ini kotor eomma" kata Jinki lagi.

"Bukan , dia anakku Lee Donghae-ssi" jawab Eunhyuk dingin.

"Aku mohon Lee Hyukjae , beri aku kesempatan. Bukan , bukan sebagai majikanmu , tapi sebagai suamimu , sebagai ayah dari anak kita , aku mohon Lee Hyukjae. Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu! Aku rindu senyummu , aku rindu sentuhanmu , aku rindu masakanmu. Aku merindukanmu sampai ingin mati Lee Hyukjae!" jelas Donghae , air matanya tiba-tiba turun.

"Ahjussi.. kenapa ahjussi menangis? Eomma! Kenapa eomma diam saja? Ahjussi ini sedang berkata pada eomma kan?" tanya Jinki polos.

"Jangan nangis ne ahjussi. Kata eomma namja yang nangis itu jelek. Jadi ahjussi tak boleh menangis ne?" ucap Jinki sambil tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Donghae.

Donghae yang ada di depannya langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Jinki erat. Seperti kekasih yang sudah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Ahjussii… se..sesakk" rintih Jinki.

"Lepaskan anakku Donghae-ssi!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Tidak , dia anakku juga!" balas Donghae.

"Mwo? Bukankah kau tak menginginkannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia itu TIDAK DI INGINKAN? HAH?" bentak Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya terdiam , dia sungguh menyesal saat ini.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Jinki dan pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

**VAN**

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Eomma.. Kenapa kita malah pulang? Jinki lapar eomma" rengek anakku.

"Eomma masakan ayam di rumah saja ne. Jinki tunggu di kamar sambil bermain dengan robot baru Jinki , nanti eomma panggil kalau sudah matang. Ne sayang?" kataku.

Lalu Jinki masuk ke kamar , aku bergegas ke dapur. Tak ingin anakku kelaparan terlalu lama.

Kejadian tadi.. kejadian tadi sungguh membuatku teringat akan luka masa lalu. Dia.. Lee Donghae berlutut memintaku kembali padanya , berkata bahwa ia merindukanku.

Beruntung aku berhasil menahan bibirku untuk berucap 'Aku juga merindukanmu'. Aku takut , jika aku kembali padanya ia akan menyiksaku dan Jinki. Aku masih ingat jelas dulu.. Aku benar-benar takut.

Kurasakan pipiku basah saat aku memasak. Aku segera mengelap air mataku , tak ingin Jinki khawatir melihatku menangis.

**VAN**

**Jinki POV**

"Kibummie lihat , hyung punya mainan sekarang! Jadi hyung tak perlu meminjam Kibummie terus!"

Hihihi , sekarang Jinki punya robot. Jadi Kibummie bisa bermain dengan robot Jinki juga. Kibummie sangat baik pada Jinki , dia mau meminjamkan mainannya waktu Jinki tak punya mainan.

"Jinjja hyung? YEE! Ayo kita bermain bersama hyung!" panggil Kibummie.

Aku bermain bersama Kibummie , sungguh menyenangkan! Hihihi.

"SSSttt.. Jinki.. Kemari.. Lee Jinki"

Aku merasa seseorang memanggil nama Jinki. Jinki menoleh dan mencari dimana orang yang memanggil Jinki.

Loh , itu kan ahjussi yang berlutut kemarin?

"Ne ahjussi . Ada apa?"

"Apakah Ahjussi boleh minta tolong padamu Jinki?" tanya ahjussi yang kemarin berlutut.

"Ne ahjussi ada apa?"

**VAN**

**Author POV**

"Jadi , setelah bel bunyi , kalian langsung masuk ke kelas ne? Tapi di bereskan dulu kotak makannya. Arraseo?" jelas Eunhyuk pada anak-anak di kelas.

"Ne sonsaengnim" jawab murid-muridnya serempak.

Ini jam istirahat bagi anak-anak TK yang Eunhyuk ajar. Begitu juga dengan guru-guru mereka juga istirahat dan menikmati makanan mereka.

Lalu bel berbunyi dan artinya waktu istirahat sudah habis , waktunya bagi anak-anak untuk masuk ke kelas.

Eunhyuk juga bergegas masuk ke kelas.

**Eunhyuk POV**

HAH.. Waktu istirahat yang sangat singkat. Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana anak-anak bisa makan secepat itu. Aku saja baru menghabiskan separuh makananku.

Aku melihat anak-anak masuk ke kelas. Tunggu.. Kenapa mereka membawa mawar? Setauku di TK ini tak ada mawar , walau memang di sini ad ataman tapi tak ada tanaman mawar.

Lalu anak-anak itu memberikanku mawar yang mereka pegang. Sungguh banyak sekali , ada 20 siswa di sini dan mereka semua membawa mawar putih.

"Kalian dapat dari mana mawar ini?" tanyaku. Namun mereka tak menjawab dan malah duduk seperti semula.

"EOMMAAAA!" teriak seseorang. Kulihat Jinki di pintu kelas dan berlari ke arahku.

"Eh? Jinki sedang apa di sini? Eomma sedang mengajar sayang" jawabku. Sungguh aneh.

"Ini buat eomma" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil. Kubuka dan ternyata isinya.. Cincin?

"Jinki dapat darimana cincin ini? Eomma tak pernah mengajarkan Jinki untuk mencuri kan?" tanya ku padanya. Jinki hanya cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tak setuju dengan pernyataanku.

"Lee Hyukjae"

Suara itu lagi.

Aku menoleh ke pintu kelas dan aku benar-benar kaget. SHOCK. Bagaimana bisa master ah maksudku Donghae ada di sini? Dia terlihat mendekatiku dan berlutut di depanku.

"Will you be mine again?" tanyanya sambil memandangku penuh harap. Ia tengah memegang sebuket mawar putih.

"Terima eomma!" teriak Jinki. Lalu tiba-tiba guru-guru TK masuk dan membawa banner.

Eh? Banner itu bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU LEE HYUKJAE. PLEASE BE MINE'

Okay , ini tempatku bekerja bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini. Aku bangkit , menyerahkan Jinki pada salah satu guru. Lalu ku tarik tangan Donghae dan berjalan keluar , ingin meminta penjelasan.

"Lee Donghae-ssi. Apa yg kau lakukan .. bukankah sudah ku bilang aku.." ucapku terputus.

CUP

Ia mencium bibirku , lembut , sangat lembut , berbeda dengan ciuman penus nafsu dan kasar yang biasa ia berikan.

**Author POV**

"Aku mohon , beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji untuk tak menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyiksamu lagi , apalagi menyuruhmu menggugurkan bayimu. Aku bahkan akan menyuruhmu melahirkan anak sebanyak mungkin , tentunya bersamaku" kata Donghae sambil menggoda.

"He..hentikan ! Aku tetap tak mau Donghae-ssi" jawab Eunhyuk gugup.

"Lee Hyukjae. Aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun" mohon Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlihat tersentuh dengan Donghae.

"Aku tak pernah memberi kesempatan kedua lagi. Mengerti?" kata Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Jinjaa? Ya Tuhan , terima kasih! Lee Hyukjae aku mencintaimu!" teriak Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"So.. Will you be mine?" tanya Donghae sambil berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk.

"I'm yours.. Master" goda Eunhyuk.

OH , Sepertinya sosok Donghae yang dingin dan kasar , juga sosok Eunhyuk yang polos mulai berubah..

-END-

**HAI! Maaf kalo FF ini ga sesuai harapan. Ini adalah FF terpanjang yang pernah Van buat ._. **

**Maaf ya kalau ga sesuai keinginan dan gaje. **

**Dan untuk sekedar info, VAN hiatus 2 minggu. Karena ada kegiatan-kegiatan organisasi gtu deh. Dan untuk yang req, mungkin akan tertunda beberapa hari -_-**

**Oke segitu aja dari Van. Mind to review? VAN butuh kritik dan saran untuk FF HaeHyuk pertama VAN n_n**

**LOVE , BABYWON**


	6. I'm Not Him

**Cast : Lee Donghae , Kim Kibum , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Sungmin ,dll**

**Disclaimer : Chara milik orang tua dan Tuhan.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : NC , ALUR CEPET , TYPO , GS for Min, GAJE**

**Requested by**

bluehyomi

**babywon**

**present**

"**I'm not him"**

**Author POV**

"Nghh.. ahhhh.. noo.. sonsaengnim , jangan.. inih.. jam pelajaranhhh.."

Terdengar suara desahan di ruang bimbingan konseling. Murid yang seharusnya ada dalam kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran Fisika malah berada di ruangan bimbingan konseling. Siapa yang tahu? Dan guru yang seharusnya mengurusi ulangan matematika muridnya 2 hari yang lalu , mengingat dia merangkap guru bimbingan konseling ,guru olahraga ,dan guru matematika , malah asik menikmati dan menjamah tubuh muridnya.

"Lee Donghae , kau yang menginginkan ini kan? Kalau tidak buat apa kau ke sini?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara bass sambil menampilkan killer smilenya. Namja ini adalah guru BK merangkap olahraga dan matematika yang bernama Kim Kibum. Sedangkan namja yang sedang di jamah tubuhnya adalah Lee Donghae , namja biasa yang kuper.

"Aniya ahhh.. Aku di suruh Siwon sonsaengim , menyerahkan inihhh.. nghh.." kata Donghae susah payah.

"Oh. Jadi kau menemui Siwon hah? Apakah aku mengijinkanmu? Apakah kau sudah bertanya padaku apakah kamu boleh menemuinya? Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" tanya Kibum posesif dan penuh curiga , menghentikankegiatannya.

"Maaf , sonsaengnim.. Dia.. dia memanggilku tiba-tiba dan menyuruhku menyampaikan pada sonsaengnim kalau pulang sekolah .. ada.. ada rapat. Itu saja" kata Donghae takut-takut.

"Ah? Begitu. Kali ini ku maafkan , lain kali kau harus meminta ijinku. Arra?" tanya Kibum lagi , Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Donghae-ya. Jangan berani-berani menyentuh namja atau yeoja lain , atau bahkan berbicara dan melihat mereka . Mengerti?" tanya Kibum dan sekali lagi , Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Sebelum Donghae kembali ke kelasnya , Kibum melumat bibir Donghae dan membawa Donghae ke ciuman yang panjang.

**VAN**

**Donghae POV**

BLAM

Aku menutup pintu ruangan bimbingan konseling. HAH.. Selalu seperti ini..

Bukan , bukan karena aku tak suka Kibum sonsaengnim menyentuh atau menjamah tubuhku , bukan aku tak menyukainya. Aku sudah mengagumi dan memiliki perasaan sejak lama pada Kibum sonsaengnim.

Aku ingat saat ia pertama kali menyentuhku. Saat itu aku sendirian karena teman-temanku tidak mau mengerjakan piket maka aku yang menggantikannya. Saat itu juga Kibum sonsaengnim belum pulang , dan sepertinya dia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku juga tak mengerti. Dan setiap dia mulai memasukiku dan menyetubuhiku nama 'Lee Hyukjae' selalu saja disebut. Saat ia menyetubuhiku pertama kali , aku merasa senang dan bahagia. Namun saat ia menyebut nama Lee Hyukjae , rasa senang itu berganti ke sesak yang luar biasa. Ia selali menyebut namaj itu mulai saat pertama kali dia menyentuhku sampai saat ini aku menjadi murid 'spesial'nya .

Aku.. aku.. aku hanya tak ingin menjadi mainan atau tempat pelariannya terus menerus. Aku ingin ia menyebut 'Lee Donghae' saat kami bercinta , bukan 'Lee Hyukjae'. Aku hanya ingin ia menyentuhku berdasarkan cinta. Sampai saat ini kami tidak punya hubungan yang pasti , ia juga tak pernah mengungkapkan cintanya. Yah , hubungan kami yang pasti hanya hubungan 'murid yang di setubuhi gurunya'. Itu saja.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju ke kelas. Matilah aku , Park sonsaengnim pasti marah besar. Aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat agar aku tidak di hukum.

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kelas dan masuk , lalu Park sonsaengnim , guru Fisika kami menoleh dan menatapku heran.

"Dari mana saja kau Lee Donghae?" tanya Park sonsaengnim sambil menatapku tajam.

"Emm.. Badanku tidak enak sonsaengnim , jadi aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan sebentar" ucapku gugup. Beruntung ide ini sudah kusiapkan sejak tadi , dan pasti masuk akal.

"Baiklah , kau boleh duduk" kata Park sonsaengnim. Aku mendesah lega dan menuju ke tempat dudukku.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

"Ahh.. Nghh.. Sonsaengnim.. Jangan.." desahan Donghae menggema di ruang olahraga. Kelas Donghae , kelas XIIA5 telah selesai menjalani pelajaran olahraga , pelajaran terakhir dalam hari ini dan itu artinya ini sudah pulang sekolah.

"Waeyo? Ini bukan saat pelajaran kan?" tanya guru olahraga mereka , Kibum.

"Tapi.. tapi.." kata Donghae.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Donghae. Ah , dan aku punya ide baru untuk memuaskanmu. Yah , aku tak yakin karena penisku pasti lebih nikmat. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu memakainya , hahaha" kata Kibum sambil tertawa penuh arti.

Lalu Kibum membuka celana olahraga Donghae , membiarkan bagian bawah Donghae tampak polos . Kibum memberi isyarat Donghae untuk menungging , Donghae yang di perintahkan hanya menurut dan menungging. Kibum mengambil kok bulu tangkis dan..

"Ahhhhhh.. Sonsaengnim apa yang kau masukkan?" tanya Donghae kaget.

"Aku hanya memasukkan ujung kok bulu tangkis yang berbentuk bundar ini. Hey lihatlah , kau seperti memiliki buntut saat memakai ini. Hahahaha" kata Kibum sambil menertawakan Donghae.

Donghae yang di tertawakan hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , menahan malu. Lalu Kibum menarik kok itu dan membuka celananya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang tidak terlalu besar namun panjang dan memasukannya.

Donghae yang kaget langsung tersentak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"AHHH.. SONSAENGNIM APPO.." teriak Donghae.

"Oh yeah Hyukjae you're so tighttt.. Ahhh.. shhh.." desah Kibum sambil menyebut nama 'Hyukjae'.

"Sonsaenggnim..ahhh.. aku.. Donghae.. ahh.. bukanhh… Hyukjae.." kata Donghae sedih sambil terus mendesah.

Kibum tak memperdulikan ucapan Donghae dan malah semakin asik menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya di anus Donghae dengan tempo cepat dan tak teratur. Donghae hanya bisa terus mendesah dan menelan rasa sakit hatinya dalam-dalam.

"Hyukjae.. ahh.. I want to cum.. I will cum inside you.. AHHHHH.." desah Kibum lalu ia orgasme , mengeluarkan seluruhnya dalam tubuh Donghae. Donghae juga ikut orgasme dan membasahi lantai ruang olahraga.

Kibum terlihat memakai celananya kembali dan memakaikan Donghae celananya juga.

**Donghae POV**

"Bersihkan sisa-sisa ini Donghae. Gomawo untuk hari ini" kata Kibum sonsaengnim sambil berjalan keluar ruang olahraga.

Aku menghela napas.. Selalu dan selalu seperti ini , setelah dia dan aku selesai melakukan hubungan seks, dan setelah ia menyebut-nyebut nama Hyukjae , ia akan langsung pergi dan menyuruhku membersihkan sperma kami.

Aku segera mengambil beberapa tissue yang sudah aku persiapkan lalu mengelap lantai ruang olahraga yang terkena spermaku maupun Kibum sonsaengnim. Tubuhku lelah.. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan istirahat.

**VAN**

"Anneyong Donghae-ya.." sapa eommaku.

"Anneyong eomma.." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hari-harimu di sekolah?" tanya eommaku lembut.

"Baik eomma . Donghae kurang enak badan hari ini , Donghae ke kamar dulu ya?" kataku meminta ijin pada eommaku. Eommaku mengangguk dan aku segera naik ke kamarku yang ada di lantai atas.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi selama 2 bulan ini , setelah Kibum sonsaengnim. Apakah aku harus tetap rela di setubuhi tanpa cinta? Atau aku harus membantah? Aku juga manusia , aku punya batas kesabaran dan menginginkan kebahagiaan. Aku bosan jika selalu begini.. Aku ingin bahagia seperti remaja lain yang memiliki kekasih dan kencan atau bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

Aku memejamkan mataku , perlahan air mataku turun.. Kim Kibum sonsaengnim , kau benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku , kenapa harus aku? Apakah ini takdir? Kenapa takdir harus membawaku padamu?

**VAN**

Seperti biasa , hari ini Kibum sonsaengnim juga menyentuhku. Namun bedanya hari ini ia menyentuhku di gudang sekolah , ruang bimbingan konseling sudah taka man menurutnya. Kami sudah selesai bercinta dan seperti biasa juga , aku membersihkan sperma kami sendirian.

Aku keluar dari gudang , ingin menuju ke kelas pergi mengambil tas dan buku-bukuku. Namun saat perjalanan ke kelas , aku melewati ruangan bimbingan konseling. Aku melihat Kibum sonsaengnim sedang bersama seorang namja di depannya. Mereka tengah berhadap-hadapan dan wajah Kibum sonsaengnim menampakan mimik kaget.

Siapa namja itu?

Dia manis dengan kulit putih susunya dan tengah tersenyum lebar menunjukan gusi-gusinya. Sungguh manis. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya di sekolah ini , apa dia murid baru ya?

Mereka berdua masuk ke ruang bimbingan konseling , aku tak mungkin bisa mengintip atau menguping mereka. Karena ruangan bimbingan konseling itu kedap suara. Kalau tidak , tidak mungkin Kibum sonsaengnim berani menyetubuhiku di sana kan?

Sudahlah , itu bukan urusanku. Tak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain kan? Aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas , aku mengambil tas dan buku-bukuku lalu pulang ke rumahku.

**VAN**

**Tomorrow**

"Diam anak-anak . Hari ini ada murid baru" kata Park sonsaengnim yang kebetulan guru mata pelajaran pertama hari ini. Sungguh mengesalkan bahwa awal harimu harus di awali dengan guru yang killer seperti Park sonsaengnim.

Dengan sekejap , anak-anak di kelasku langsung diam dan memperhatikan ke depan. Beginilah reaksi kelasku jika mengetahui ada murid baru. Tiba-tiba seoran namja manis dengan kulit putih susunya masuk. Eh? Dia bukannya namja yang kemarin?

"Kenalkan dirimu" perintah Park sonsaengnim.

"Anneyonhaseyo. Lee Hyukjae imnida" kata namja manis itu.

LEE HYUKJAE? LEE HYUKJAE? Nama yang selalu Kibum sonsaengnim sebut-sebut saat ia menyetubuhiku? Ya Tuhan. Pantas kemarin sonsaengnim begitu kaget saat melihat Lee Hyukjae.

Tak salah.. Kibum sonsaengnim tak salah jika mencintai namja ini . Namja ini manis dan lucu , selain itu dia juga mempunyai kesan lugu dan ceria. Tak heran jika Kibum sonsaengnim menyukainya , tapi.. kenapa Kibum sonsaengnim memilihku untuk menjadi pelariannya? Aku bukan namja yang manis atau tampan , atau bahkan sexy. Aku sangat jauh dari kesan itu. Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba alasan itu muncul di otakku.

Tentu karena kau kuper, lemah dan tak punya teman , jadi kau tak mungkin berani membongkar apa yang Kibum sonsaengnim lakukan.

Iya , pasti itu alasannya.

Aku kembali menatap Hyukjae , aku tak mengerti sejak kapan dia sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Anneyonghaseyo. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya ramah. Dia bahkan begitu ramah dengan namja kuper sepertiku , tak seperti teman-teman sekelasku yang sering mengacuhkanku.

"Lee Dong.. Donghae" kataku.

"Ah , senang mengenalmu Donghae-ya. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ne?" katanya sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang menunjukan gusi-gusinya. Aku hanya diam dan tak membalas kata-katanya.

**VAN**

KRINGGGG

Bunyi sekolah berbunyi , menandakan ini waktunya pulang sekolah. Yah seperti biasa , setelah pulang sekolah aku selalu pergi ke ruangan Kibum sonsaengnim untuk melayaninya. Aku segera mengemasi buku-bukuku dan menuju ke ruangan bimbingan konseling.

"Sonsaengnim?" kataku saat aku sudah masuk. Aku tak perlu mengetuk pintu karena sonsaengnim pasti tahu.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke sini Donghae-ya?" tanya Kibum sonsaengnim. Aneh , bukankah biasanya ia menyuruhku ke sini jika pulang sekolah?

"Eh? Bukankah memang begitu sonsaengnim?" tanyaku heran.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu ke sini , aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu" kata Kibum sonsaengnim dingin.

Lee Donghae , kau sudah tak di butuhkan.

Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir Lee Donghae , sekarang kau tak perlu melayaninya lagi. Seharusnya kau senang kan? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku memanas?

Aku segera berbalik memunggungi Kibum sonsaengnim , berjalan dengan gontai keluar ruangan ini. Namun langkahku terhenti saaa tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Kibum sonsaengnim memanggilku.

"Donghae" panggilnya. Entah kenapa aku berharap ia menghentikanku dan mengatakan bahwa ini april mop , tapi ini bulan oktober kan?

"Gomapta untuk selama ini. Dan tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang itu" kata Kibum sonsaengnim. Punah sudah harapanku.

CKLEK

Lalu ku dengar pintu ruangan ini terbuka , menampakan sosok namja manis yang namanya selalu disebut-sebut saar aku dan Kibum sonsaengnim melakukan hubungan seks.

"Eh? Lee Donghae? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk padaku. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya meneruskan langkahku keluar , tak memperdulikan panggilannya. Baguslah , kau benar-benar bebas sekarang.

Aku terus berlari sampai di rumah , rumahku tak jauh dari sekolah dan aku biasa jalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumah begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku langsung berlari ke kamar , beruntung eommaku bilang dia ada urusan di luar rumah hari ini. Jadi eommaku tam perlu curiga , appaku juga baru pulang sore hari.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya , entah apa yang telah aku tangisi, tapi perasaanku sedang buruk sekarang.

**VAN**

2 bulan berlalu sejak kedatangan namja bernama Lee Hyukjae dan sejak aku tidak di butuhkan. Aku mulai menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa sekarang, aku belajar untuk melupakan masa lalu , tak ingin mengingat Kibum sonsaengnim lagi , walau aku masih punya sedikit harapan bahwa ia akan membutuhkanku lagi. Tapi aku membuang harapanku jauh-jauh , aku sering melihat Kibum sonsaengnim bersama Hyukjae makan atau jalan bersama di sekolah.

Ini sudah pulang sekolah ,dan aku menuju ke lokerku , berniat mengambil baju olahragaku yang kusimpan disana. Saat aku menutup loker , kulihat seorang yeoja manis berada di sampingku , aku menatapnya heran.

"Emm.. emm.. Anneyong Donghae sunbae.. Aku..aku.. Lee Sungmin dari.. emm.. kelas X3 , apa..apa.. Donghae..emm..sunbae..emm.. ingin.. berkencan.. denganku? Emm.. tak.. taka pa.. kalau tak mau.. emm.. aku tak memaksa.. sunbae.." katanya gugup , sungguh imut yeoja ini.

"Ne? Emm.. Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku juga gugup ,aku tak pernah berkencan atau di tembak sebelumnya. Mungkin mencoba berkencan juga ide bagus , aku bisa melupakan Kibum sonsaengnim kan?

"Ne.. emm.. aku.. emm.. menyukai.. dong..donghae.. sunbae.." katanya gugup lagi di hiasi merah-merah di kedua pipinya.

"Arraseo. Aku menerima tawaranmu" kataku mantap. Dia tampak kaget dan wajahnya yang semula malu berubah menjadi gembira.

"Jinjja? Gomawo sunbae! Emm.. boleh , boleh aku minta email atau nomor ponsel sunbae?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan menyatatkannya di kertas kecil.

Aku harus mencoba melupakan masa laluku sungguh-sungguh.

**VAN**

Aku rasa ideku untuk berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin bukan ide yang buruk. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak aku berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Ia yeoja yang polos , ia bilang aku adalah namjachingu pertamanya , begitu juga aku , dia juga yeojachingu pertamaku.

Dia sering membuatkanku bekal , dia pandai memasak dan menjahit. Mungkin dari luar ia terkesan kekanakan , namun setelah mengenalnya , ia seorang yang keibuan dan menggemaskan. Sungguh sempurna. Namun kesempurnaan Lee Sungmin tak dapat menjauhkanku dari pesona dari Kim Kibum. Namun.. aku selalu bersikap baik pada Sungmin. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya di perlakukan buruk oleh orang yang kita cintai , oleh karena itu aku ingin menghargai perasaannya.

"Oppa? Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Kau tak makan makananmu?" tanyaku. Kami sedang istirahat dan berada di kantin.

"Ne oppa , ini mau makan. Hehe" jawabnya sambil tertawa imut.

Dapat kulihat sosok Kibum sonsaengnim dan Hyukjae yg sedang makan bersama di pojok kantin. Sonsaengnim.. Aku berharap kau bahagia bersamanya. Lee Hyukjae kau juga harus membahagiakannya. Aku rasa Kibum sonsaengnim tak memberitahu apa-apa tentang aku pada Hyukjae , karena perlakuan Hyukjae di kelas masih sama ramahnya seperti biasa.

Aku terus menatapi mereka sampai Kibum sonsaengnim balik menatap ke arahku , mata kami bertemu dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sungmin-ah makannya pelan-pelan ne" ucapku mengingatkan Sungmin untuk mengalihkan kegugupanku.

"Eh? Gwenchana oppa" katanya malu , mungkin dia merasa aku terlalu memperhatikannya. Mianhae Sungmin-ah.

**VAN**

Aku pulang sendiri hari ini , karena Sungmin ada ekstrakurikuler memasak pulang sekolah ini , aku menyegajakan untuk melewati ruangan bimbingan konseling. Entah apa yang membawaku ke sana. Aku mengintip sejenak kea rah jendela , namun aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Mencariku Lee Donghae?" sapa seseorang. Suara bass yang berhasil mengagetkanku dan membuat jantungku berpacu sangat cepat.

"Ani sonsaengnim. Aku permisi dulu" kataku berusaha kabur dari Kibum sonsaengnim. Namun dengan sigap Kibum sonsaengim menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam ruang bimbingan konseling. Aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong tapi di sekitarku sudah kosong karena ini sudah pulang sekolah.

Lalu Kibum sonsaengim langsung mencium bibirku begitu saja . Aku mendorongnya walau aku sedikit menikmati ini. TIDAK ,TAK BOLEH.

"SONSAENGNIM. Aku mohon , aku sudah tak di butuhkan. Orang yang kau butuhkan sudah ada , Lee Hyukjae telah kembali. Kau tak perlu bercinta denganku tapi menyebutkan nama Lee Hyukjae lagi. Kau bisa bercinta dengan Lee Hyukjae dan menyebut namanya sepuasnya sekarang. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang , aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi. Jangan sakiti aku lagi.. Cukup sonsaengnim…" jelasku sambil mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku.

Kibum sonsaengnim hanya diam dan tak menjawab pernyataanku. Aku mengerti kok. Aku terlalu tak penting hingga ia tak perlu menjawab pernyataanku. Hyukjaelah yang paling penting. Aku melenggangkan kakiku ke luar.

"Tunggu , Lee Donghae. Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin ku katakana" kata Kibum sonsaengnim tiba-tiba. Aku tetap terdiam di langkahku.

"Aku menyesal , benar-benar menyesal. Aku memang memanfaatkanmu atau lebih tepatnya tubuhmu pada awalnya, namun sungguh aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu sekarang. Posisi Hyukjae yang ada di hatiku berangsur-angsur tergantikan menjadi kamu Donghae-ya. Bahkan saat aku bercinta dengan Hyukjae , aku malah menyebutkan namamu. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh denganmu Donghae-ya. Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hyukjae dan hanya sebatas teman dengannya sekarang. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku" mohon Kibum sonsaengnum.

Aku yang sebelumnya ingin melupakannya , dengan tekad kuat yang ada di otakku. Kini mulai meleleh dan berbalik menghadapnya. Kibum sonsaengnim tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya , menangis mungkin?

Aku menghampirinya dan berlutut di depannya.

"Sonsaengnim.. Apakah sonsaengnim sungguh-sungguh?" tanyaku.

"Ne Donghae-ya. Aku mohon.." katanya sambil membuka tangannya. Ya , dia menangis.

Aku memeluknya , menenangkannya , dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Donghae-ya.. Mari kita mulai dari awal.." katanya sambil melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahku dalam.

Awalnya aku ragu , namun entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya. Tuhan.. Aku harap keputusanku benar, aku mencintainya..

**VAN**

"Ahh.. Donghae-ya.. ahhh.. shit.. I love you Lee Donghae.." suara Kibum mendesah menggema di ruangan ini. Aku senang dia menyebut namaku saat kami bercinta. Kenapa aku tak memanggilnya sonsaengnim? Karena aku sudah lulus beberapa menit yang lalu , kami tengah berada di ruangan bimbingan konseling , seperti biasa.

"Ngh… Sonsaengnim.. Ahhh.." desahku juga.

"Kau sudah memutuskan .. ahh.. Sungmin kan?" tanya Kibum sonsaengnim di sela-sela kami bercinta.

"Ne.. ahh.. dia.. menerimanya.. ahh.. dia benar benar yeoja yg .. ah baik" katamu sambil mendesah. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyodokkan ke holeku dengan keras lalu berhenti.

"AHH.. KENAPA?" tanyaku heran.

"Berani memuji orang lain saat kau sedang ada bersamaku?" tanyanya posesif.

"Aniyo , mianhae Kibum hyung" kataku sambil mengecup bibirnya.

-END-

**Hai , ini haris terakhir VAN update ya. Setelah itu VAN hiatus , soalnya VAN ke luar kota selama beberapa hari dan ada kegiatan ._.**

**Yang req mian ya , mungkin akan lama. Selama hiatus author ga nerima req , reqnya setelah hiatus aja ya **

**Sekian dari author , mianhae kalau ceritanya kalau jelekd an pasaran -_-**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


	7. My Strawberry Boy

**Cast : Choi Siwon , Lee Hyukjae**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : alur milik otak saya ,tokoh milik orang tua dan Tuhan**

**Warning : Mature content , NC , GJ , TYPO , CRACK PAIR , BL , BOYXBOY**

**Requested by**

Song Hye Hoon &

**babywon**

**present**

"**My Strawberry Boy"**

**Siwon POV**

"Hyukkie sayang , kau membeli barang strawberry lagi? Tuhannn , bukankah kemarin kau habis beli baju dan topi strawberry? Kenapa sekarang beli lagi? Kau tidak tahu barang-barang strawberrymu di rumah sudah menumpuk chagi?" tanyaku pada istriku.

Dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu , istriku memang lucu. HAH.. Dia memang amat sangat menyukai buah yg bernama strawberry ,atau lebih tepatnya tergila-gila bukan hanya suka. Bahkan kamar kami penuh dengan barang strawberry dan di cat berwarna merah. Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Siwonnieeeeee , kemarin kan aku beli baju dan topi , dan sekarang aku membeli penutup mata dan bantal strawberry. Jadi beda kan?" balasnya kesal. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa mengalah.

"Aigoo.. Ne , ne arraseoyo sayang" ucapku pasrah. Memang susah mempunyai istri yang ke kanak-kanakan seperti istriku ini.

Ah , aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hai reader, namaku Choi Siwon , aku berumur 27 tahun ini. Dan kenalkan juga istriku yang super duper childish ini , namanya Lee Hyukjae atau biasa di panggil Eunhyuk. Karena kami sudah menikah , kau bisa sebut Choi Hyukjae. Walau dia memang ke kanak-kanakan tapi dia ganas loh dalam urusan ranjang. Kekekeke~

"Yeobo ,ayo pulang aku lelahhhh~" rengeknya.

"Iya sayang , ayo" kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya menuju ke mobil kami.

**VAN**

**Author POV**

"Hyukkie , besok lusa eomma mengajak kita makan malam dengan hyung-hyungku yang lain. Kau harus berdandan yang cantik ne?" kata Siwon sambil membelai rambut Eunhyuk yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ne , Siwonnie" jawab Eunhyuk sambil terus meminum susu strawberrynya.

"Hey kau dari tadi minum susu terus. Aku juga mau sayanggg~" sekarang beganti Siwon yang berubah menjadi manja dan merengek-rengek.

"Eh? Kau juga mau? Ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan susu kotak strawberry yang ada di tangannya.

"No , aku tidak mau susu strawberry sayang. Aku mau susumu" kata Siwon menggoda sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Siwonnieeeee.." kata Eunhyuk dengan semburat merah di wajahnya , pipinya jadi seperti strawberry.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Siwon langsung membuka bajunya , ia ingin bisa melayani suaminya dengan baik. Eunhyuk segera mendekatkan dadanya ke wajah Siwon , Siwon yang melihat itu langsung melahap habis nipple Eunhyuk sebelah kanan dan memelintir nipple kiri Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya. Eunhyuk yg merasakannya hanya bisa mendesah sembari menjambak rambut Siwon.

"Ngh.. ahhhh.. ohh.. Wonnie.." desah Eunhyuk.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Eunhyuk , Siwon membuka celana Eunhyuk. Walau dengan susah payah mengingat Eunhyuk sedang duduk di pangkuannya sekarang. Eunhyuk sudah meletakkan susu strawberrynya di atas meja di depan sofa yang mereka duduki.

Melihat junior kecil milik Eunhyuk , mata Siwon langsung berbinar-binar. Tak di sia-siakan penis Eunhyuk , ia langsung meremas-remasnya dan memijitnya. Eunhyuk mendesah hebat karena perlakuan Siwon.

"Nyaahhhhh.. Siwonnie.. Enakkk.." desah Eunhyuk. Penis Eunhyuk mulai tegang dan mengeluarkan precum sedikit pada ujungnya , Siwon yg melihat itu langsung mempercepat dan semakin menekan kocokannya pada penis Eunhyuk.

CROTT

Eunhyuk orgasme.

Siwon dengan senang hati langsung saja menjilati tangannya yang terkena sperma Eunhyuk.

"Mashita.. Emmm.." kata Siwon sambil menjilat-jilat tangannya dan menatap nakal pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat menahan malu dan menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Siwon mendudukan Eunhyuk di sofa , lalu ia berjongkok di bawah Eunhyuk. Di bukanya kaki Eunhyuk agar terbuka lebar-lebar , memperlihatkan hole Eunhyuk yang memerah dan seolah menjerit minta di isi milik Siwon.

Siwon memajukkan kepalanya lalu menjilat hole Eunhyuk.

"Argghhh.. Wonnie… Geliiii.. ihhh.." desah Eunhyuk sambil mendongakan kepalanya menahan sensasi geli dari bawah tubuhnya.

"Chagi.. Aku mau makan strawberry.. Ne?" tanya Siwon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eunhyuk , Siwon segera ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah strawberry di kulkas lalu menuju kembali ke ruang tamu tempat Eunhyuk berada.

Eunhyuk memandang Siwon heran. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Siwon menjawab keheranan Eunhyuk.

"Ahh.. Chagihhh , dinginnnhh…" desah Eunhyuk.

Siwon memasukkan strawberry itu separuh ke hole Eunhyuk. Strawberry yang baru keluar dari kulkas itu memberi sensasi tersendiri terhadap tubuh Eunhyuk. Siwon yg melihat itu langsung memakan strawberry yang ada di hole Eunhyuk. Menggigit dan menjilatinya , begitu menikmati makanannya di tambah alunan merdu yg berasal dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Jjja , selesai. Memang strawberry itu enak , apalagi jika di makan seperti ini. Ya kan Hyukkie sayang?" tanya Siwon seduktif.

"Ne.. hoshh.. hoshh.." jawab Eunhyuk seadanya karena dia kelelahan.

Siwon yang melihat istrinya lelah segera menggendong Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia tak tega memakan istrinya ini , jadi dia membaringkan tubuh polos Eunhyuk dan menutupnya dengan selimut. Beruntung Siwon adalah tipikal namja yang bisa menahan napsu dan hasratnya , jadi istrinya tak tersakiti. Saat Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya , Siwon ikut memejamkan matanya. Lalu mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

**VAN**

"Siwonnie , bagaimana ? Apakah aku sudah cantik?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Kau manis sekali Hyukkie , tapi kenapa kau memakai baju strawberry? Aigoo.. Strawberry lagi strawberry lagi" gerutu Siwon kesal.

"Chagiiii.. Ini kan bagus , lihat gambar strawberrynya besar di tengah , menambah kesan imut. Ya kan?" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Arraseoyo , ayo kita berangkat" ajak Siwon. Lalu mereka berdua turun dan menuju ke mobil Siwon untuk berangkat ke rumah eomma Siwon karena di sana ada acara makan malam bersama keluarga.

**VAN**

**Siwon POV**

HAH..

Lihatlah istri-istri hyungku yang lain , mereka begitu cantik dengan pakaian mereka yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu elegan dan menawan. Walaupun mereka itu namja mereka menggenakan gaun. Walau Eunhyukku tak kalah manis dan cantik dari mereka , tapi Eunhyuk terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Dia memakai dress strawberry dan tas selempang berbentuk strawberry.

Dia lebih mencintai strawberry atau aku sih?

Yang menambah kekesalanku ialah , hyung-hyungku malah mengejekku dan mengatakan bahwa aku pedofil. Dasar kurang ajar! Aku berharap Eunhyuk bisa seperti istri hyung-hyungku yg lain , begitu cantik dan elegan dengan gaun-gaun yang mewah dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh mereka.

"Lihatlah Hyukkie. Semua di sini begitu cantik dengan gaun mereka , mereka terlihat elegan. Sedangkan kau terlihat seperti anak kecil kau tahu" ucapku kesal pada Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo! Semua bilang aku terlihat manis dengan baju ini , aku juga terlihat lebih muda dari umurku. Bukankah itu bagus? Hehe" balas Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan.

"Ish , aku juga ingin punya istri seperti mereka. Cantik dan dewasa , mereka bahkan terlihat sexy" ucapku terus terang .

Kulihat Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku barusan . Aigoo , kupikir kata-kataku barusan terlalu sadis dan berlebihan. Tapi sebenarnya memang itulah yg aku inginkan , aku ingin dia menjadi dewasa.

**Eunhyuk POV**

"Ish , aku juga ingin punya istri seperti mereka. Cantik dan dewasa , mereka bahkan terlihat sexy" kata Siwon , suamiku.

Emmm.. Jadi apakah dia menyesal telah menikahiku? Aku mengerti aku memang seperti anak kecil. Namun inilah diriku yang sebenarnya , aku ingin Siwon mencintaiku apa adanya. Tapi sepertinya aku memang harus berubah..

Memang sih , pakaianku seperti anak kecil. Selain itu mana ada orang seumuranku yang masih mengoleksi barang-barang strawberry? Aish.. Kau memang bodoh Lee Hyukjae , kau harus mengerti apa yg suamimu inginkan.

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Siwon. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan diriku dari Siwon , dan menuju ke eomonim dan mengajaknya berbicara dan bercanda untuk menyembunyikan rasa sesak dan kecewaku.

**VAN**

Bantal strawberry. Check. Baju-baju strawberry. Check. Topi dan tas strawberry. Check. Jam dan aksesoris strawberry. Check. Sprei dan selimut strawberry. Check. Sarung tangan dan tissue strawberry. Check. Dan koleksi-koleksi strawberry lain. Check.

HAH.. Semua barang strawberryku sudah selesai kusumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Ya terkecuali buah dan susu strawberry , itu menjadi cemilanku jika aku lapar malam-malam.

Aku sudah menguatkan tekadku untuk menjadi seperti apa yang Siwon inginkan. Aku sudah membuang semua barang-barang strawberryku. Aku juga sudah membeli baju-baju baru dan piyama-piyama baru yang bukan strawberry tentunya. Gaun yang cantik juga sudah aku persiapkan jika nanti ada acara lagi. Wallpaper kamar kami ku ganti dengan cat putih , warna kesukaan suamiku. Dan aku bertekad untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dan keibuan seperti istri lain , bukan seperti anak kecil yang suka merengek lagi.

Walau terasa berat dan sesak , namun aku harus mencoba mengerti apa yang suamiku inginkan. Aku tak boleh egois. Selama ini dia sudah bersabar menuruti keinginanku membeli barang-barang kesukaanku , sekarang harus aku yg membuatnya senang bukan?

TING TONG TING TONG

Ah , Siwon sudah pulang! Aku segera menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

**Siwon POV**

TING TONG TING TONG

Aku memencet bel agar istriku membukakan pintu untukku.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan istriku yang sangat manis. Dia terlihat manis seperti biasanya , sempurna. Tapi tunggu.. Seakan ada yang hilang dan mengganjal dari dirinya. Aku tak mengerti apa.

"Eh yeobo sudah pulang" sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sini aku bukakan dasimu" katanya sembari melepaskan dasi di leherku.

"Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya diam , masih bingung dengan semua ini . Tak biasanya dia seperti ini , biasanya dia akan berteriak dan memelukku lalu menciumku jika aku pulang. Setelah itu dia akan mengajakku pergi untuk membeli barang-barang strawberry.

"Yeobo?" katanya sambil menepuk pipiku pelan.

"Emm.. Mandi dulu saja" jawabku.

"Baiklah , sudah kusiapkan air panasnya" jawabnya.

Aku segera naik ke kamar. Aku kaget dan teramat kaget melihat kamar kami. Kemana barang-barang strawberry milik Eunhyuk? Bantal kami menjadi bantal biasa dan putih , spreinya juga putih , ruangan ini menjadi serba putih , warna kesukaanku. Aku menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dengan kebingunganku.

Selesai mandi aku turun ke ruang makan , di sana sudah ada Eunhyuk yang duduk manis menungguku dan di meja sudah ada berbagai macam makanan.

"Eh? Tumben kau memasak?" tanyaku heran.

"Waeyo? Aku kan istrimu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyumnya biasanya ceria dan menampilkan gusi dan giginya yang menambah kadar mansinya , sekarang berubah menjadi senyum tipis.

Aneh , apakah karena kata-kataku kemarin lusa?

**VAN**

Aneh , ini sungguh aneh! Barang-barang strawberry Eunhyuk benar-benar hilang dan aku tak tahu kemana. Eunhyuk yang aku kenal juga berubah , dia yang biasanya suka merengek sekarang sangat amat dewasa. Dan pakaiannya juga berubah , bukan lagi baju atau dress strawberry tapi pakaian seperti istri hyungku yang lain.

Dan saat kami bercinta atau melakukan hubungan sex , pipinya yang biasanya bersemu merah kini berbeda. Kini wajahnya malah menampakan wajah kecewa , seolah aku begitu menyiksanya.

2 minggu ini dunia benar-benar berasa berbeda.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Huft.. Seperti 2 minggu yang aku dan Siwon lewati sebelumnya , sarapan kami begitu hening. Biasanya aku akan berceolteh tentang strawberry atau bercanda bersama Siwon. Tapi aku harus berubah , berusaha menjadi dewasa.

Saat kami melakukan hubungan sex pun rasanya aneh. Siwon menyentuhku dengan kasar , mungkin itu yg inginkan selama ini , habisnya aku selalu minta di perlakukan lembut jika tidak aku akan merengek dan ngambek. Berubah menjadi dewasa benar-benar sulit. Inikah hubungan yg dewasa? Hah..

"Aku sudah selesai" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Ne" jawabku sambil mengangkat piringnya menuju dapur. Kulihat dia masih duduk di meja makannya.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat Siwon-ah?" tanyaku heran.

"Emm , nanti malam kita pergi jalan-jalan. Mau?" tanyanya.

"Jinjja? Ne aku mau!" jawabku bersemangat dan dengan ceria. Aku kelepasan , bodoh kau Lee Hyukjae.

"Emm.. maksudku aku mau" jawabku lagi berusah tenang.

"Baguslah , aku bernagkat dulu. Anneyong" katanya.

Akhrinya , biasanya aku yg mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi sejak aku memutuskan untuk berubah aku jadi tak berani mengajaknya. Kau tahu , takut dia marah lagi dan mengatakan dia ingin aku menjadi dewasa. Aku takut nanti dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal menikahiku , dan aku lebih takut lagi kalau dia pergi mencari namja atau yeoja lain.

Aku bisa mati bila hidup tanpanya.

**VAN**

Kami tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan di dekat rumah kami. Aku menemani Siwon untuk membeli baju dan berbelanja kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Aku berjalan dan kebetulan melihat toko yang full strawberry! Ya Tuhan , aku ingin membeli semuanya!

"Wah , kyeoptaaaaaa" kataku sambil memandang toko itu.

"Kau mau beli?" tanya Siwon. Ah , betul! Aku kan harus berubah , bagaimana bisa aku masih tergila-gila pada strawberry? Aish.. Lupakan strawberry , lupakan strawberry , lupakan strawberry , hanya Choi Siwon , hanya Choi Siwon , hanya Choi Siwon.

"Eh? Emm. Ani" jawabku sambil berusaha meredam sifat kestrawberryanku (?).

"Ayo kita ke toko baju , bukankah kau mau membeli baju Siwon-ah?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

Kami menuju ke toko baju tempat biasa Siwon membeli baju , suamiku ini memang lumayan suka belanja , beruntunglah aku memiliki suami sepertinya , bukan seperti suami yang melarang istrinya untuk berbelanja.

Aku melihat-lihat baju di toko baju ini barangkali ada yang cocok dan bagus.

Huft.. Semua warna baju ini putih , hitam , abu-abu , biru tua. Kenapa tak ada warna baju yang cerah? Hijau atau merah atau pink? Aigoo..

**Siwon POV**

Aku melihat istriku , ia terlihat bosan menemaniku membeli baju. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang berjalan kesana kemari. Tingkahnya benar-benar aneh . Walau dia memang lebih dewasa dan tidak childish lagi , tapi ini aneh.

Entah kenapa.. Aku merindukan sosok Eunhyuk yang childish dan ceria.

**VAN**

"Ahh.. Lelah" kataku sambil merenggangkan otot otot tubuhku yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kulihat istriku yang sedang berbaring di ranjang kami sambil bermain HP. Aku berbaring dan tidur di sebelahnya , ia tengah memunggungiku sekarang.

"Hyukkie chagi" panggilku.

"Ne?" jawabnya tanpa berbalik terhadapku , aku memutuskan untuk memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa yeobo?" tanyanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku terus terang.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Sikapmu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau kenapa? Kau bahkan membuang seluruh barang-barang strawberrymu sayang" jawabku terus terang dan jelas.

"Emm.. Tak apa Siwon-ah. Aku mau belajar untuk menjadi istri yang dewasa dan dapat membuatmu bahagia" jawabnya sambil berbalik ke arahku , lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Lee Hyukjae , aku mencintaimu apa adanya , kembalilah ke dirimu yang biasanya" kataku. Ya Tuhan , ini semua salahku . Pasti dia kepikiran kata-kataku waktu makan malam di rumah eomma. Bodohnya kau Choi Siwon.

"Ani yeobo ,aku harus mengerti apa keinginan suamiku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dengar Lee Hyukjae , aku benar-benar minta maaf karena kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku benar-benar kelewatan. Aku rindu istriku yang childish dengan barang-barang strawberrynya. Aku merindukanmu Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae yang seperti biasanya" kataku.

"Hikss..hikss..hikss.." kulihat dia mulai terisak. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa manusia paling jahat di dunia saat melihat istriku menangis karenaku. Aku membelai rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya mesra.

"Maaf.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku mencintai kau apa adanya. Jadilah strawberry boyku lagi ,jadilah namja childishku lagi Hyukkie ya. Ne?" kataku sambil terus mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

"Jinjja? Yeobo tak akan pergi ke namja atau yeoja lain yang cantik atau sexy kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya. Aku tahu dia pasti takut aku berselingkuh dengan namja atau yeoja di luar sana.

"Tidak , tidak akan. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu Hyukkie chagi" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ne hyung. Gomawo , saranghae! Besok aku akan membeli lagi seluruh barang-barang strawberry seperti milikku yg lama!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne?!" kataku kaget , lalu kekagetanku hilang saat Eunhyuk melumat habis bibirku. Bibirnya manis , seperti strawberry.

Ah ini lah sosok Eunhyuk yang begitu aku rindukan. Sosok Eunhyuk yang ceria dan childish. I love you.. my strawberry boy 3

-END-

**Jengjengjengjeng**

**Maaf kalo FF ini jelek , karena ini di buat di tengah kesibukan author dan dalam mood yang jelek -_- Sekali lagi maaf.**

**Oia , pengunguman , author menutup request untuk sementara ?**

**LNWMS akan di update secepat mungkin !**

**Follow twitter author babywon_ , mention aja bwt folback.**

**LOVE , BABYWON (VAN)**


End file.
